


Завтра небо упадёт на землю

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О журналистике, о футболе, об одной заносчивой заднице и некстати влюбившемся Мерлине…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтра небо упадёт на землю

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Merlin Secret Santa 2015

— Завтра небо упадет на землю! Ты что здесь делаешь?

Мерлин демонстративно поморщился и с тяжким вздохом ответил:

— Задание Гаюса, к концу месяца я должен написать статью о футбольной команде колледжа.

— Ты же ненавидишь футбол!

— Точно.

— Мог бы отказать…

Мерлин усмехнулся.

— Ты же знаешь Гаюса, ему невозможно отказать. Душу вынет, а своего добьется.

Уилл сочувственно покивал и сел рядом на скамью. Было раннее утро, и стадион пустовал. Девчонки, которые обычно слонялись поблизости, пока футболисты тренировались, еще нежились в своих мягких постелях, а парни с младших курсов, мечтающие попасть в команду, должно быть, пропадали где-нибудь в спортзале. Остальных футбол интересовал только во время матчей. Ну и был еще Уилл, который запал на кого-то из парней в команде (и не говорил на кого, утверждая, что все равно взаимности не дождется, а потому и унижаться не будет, раскрывая заветное имя). 

— Тренировка начнется только через полчаса, — заметил Уилл. — Я поражаюсь твоему профессиональному рвению.

— Я изучаю поле, пока тут никого нет. В спокойной обстановке всегда лучше думается, а мне нужно определить структуру своей статьи. Не хочу, чтобы она получилась банальной, написанной по заезженной схеме.

— О да, ты же планируешь стать великим журналистом!

— Для начала — просто журналистом. 

Мерлин учился на втором курсе и уже подавал большие надежды. Гаюс еще год назад взял его в редакцию газеты колледжа и поначалу испытывал, подкидывая простенькие задания, пока не убедился, что Мерлин действительно не обделен талантом. Теперь же старый редактор явно решил проверить его на прочность, задавая ему задачи все сложнее и сложнее. Деваться было некуда, и Мерлин, стиснув зубы, принимал вызов за вызовом.

— Слууушай, — протянул Уилл, — ты же будешь брать интервью у всей команды?

— Буду, — осторожно ответил Мерлин, уже подозревая, куда клонит друг. 

— Ага, а ты… это… вопросы уже придумал? Ну там, только о футболе будешь спрашивать или о личной жизни тоже? 

— О личной жизни тоже. И если ты скажешь, кто из этих тупоголовых придурков тебе нравится, я обещаю выпытать у него всю подноготную.

Уилл отрыл рот, явно борясь с собой: раскрывать так тщательно оберегаемую тайну он не хотел, но обещание Мерлина было таким заманчивым…

— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Лучше пытай их всех, вдруг мне нравятся двое, а то и вся команда?

Мерлин рассмеялся и похлопал Уилла по плечу. Несмотря на его явные заскоки с влюбленностью в футболистов, Уилл был отличным парнем: веселым, не придурком, с ним можно было интересно провести время. Ради этого Мерлин даже делал вид, что его не раздражает девочка-фанатка, в которую превращается Уилл вблизи футбольного поля. Мерлин считал, что такое поведение унижает все гей-сообщество, к которому он сам, несомненно, принадлежал (правда, предпочитал скрывать это, опасаясь за будущую карьеру), а вот парни, гоняющие мяч — явно нет.

— Хорошо, я буду пытать каждого.

Уилл ответом удовлетворился и обратил все внимание на поле, на которое как раз вышли футболисты. Все мускулистые, крепкие, пышущие тестостероном — мечта любой девчонки в колледже и десятка парней. Сам Мерлин предпочитал интеллектуальные романы, ему было важно не только хорошо потрахаться, но и вдоволь поговорить со своим партнером на самые разнообразные темы. С ходячими мускулами, у которых мозг расположен ниже пояса, говорить было бы явно не о чем, а на красивые тела можно полюбоваться и в Интернете.

Футболисты рассеялись по полю, кто-то решил побегать, другие прямо на траве начали делать упражнения. Уилл рядом восхищенно вздохнул, а Мерлин вновь поморщился. Хотя… надо признать, что зрелище было действительно стоящее. Фигуры у парней заслуживали всех завистливых вздохов, доносящихся с трибун. А если учесть, что стадион был пуст, словно забытый всеми подземный бункер (конечно, кому охота морозить задницу с утра пораньше, кроме Уилла?), то вздох был всего один.

Между тем, парни заметили непрошенных гостей на трибунах. И если к Уиллу они давно привыкли, то появление на тренировке Мерлина вызвало всеобщее удивление. Один из футболистов — Артур Пендрагон, капитан команды — быстро взбежал по ступеням вверх и остановился около Мерлина и Уилла.

— В армии моих фанатов прибавление, — лучезарно улыбнулся он и пощелкал языком (прозвучало это довольно пошло).

— И не мечтай, меня придурки не интересуют, — парировал Мерлин.

— Тогда ты должен страдать по жизни, ведь главный придурок здесь — это ты.

— Очень интересно, а ты хотя бы знаешь мое имя? — Мерлин невинно, по-девчоночьи поморгал глазами, стараясь не расхохотаться. Если этот осел думает, что сможет взять верх в их словесной пикировке, то его ждет жестокое разочарование.

Артур окинул его цепким оценивающим взглядом, не упустив ни наскоро застегнутых пуговиц пальто (Мерлин просто старался выглядеть солиднее, хотя обычно таскал бесформенные свитера и куртки), ни взъерошенных волос (расческа так и не нашлась среди бардака в его комнате, пришлось использовать пальцы), ни торчащего из кармана блокнота (все вернее, чем планшет на холоде), ни, кажется, даже разных носков (их пары наверняка сбежали с расческой в теплые страны к белому песку и лазурному морю)…

— Ты Мерлин Эмрис, — самодовольно ответил Артур, — новая прислуга старого Гаюса.

Уилл хихикнул, а Мерлин вытаращил глаза. Он и не предполагал, что Артур Пендрагон вообще знает о его существовании. Они почти не сталкивались. Пара общих лекций в неделю не считаются, в переполненных аудиториях слишком много народу, чтобы кого-то замечать. Но Артур, видимо, заметил, да еще и справки о нем навел — чудеса, да и только. Хотя… скорее всего, футбольную команду о предстоящей статье предупредил Гаюс — со всех сторон логичное объяснение.

— Насколько я понял, — продолжил Артур, подтверждая догадку Мерлина, — ты теперь обречен таскаться за мной несколько недель, собирая материал для статьи.

— Не за тобой, придурок, — фыркнул Мерлин. — У тебя я всего лишь возьму одно интервью, как и у каждого члена вашей дрим-тим, а после, надеюсь, больше не увижу.

Артур состроил жалостливую физиономию и погладил Мерлина по голове. Тот титаническим усилием воли не отпрянул, лишь смерил Артура испепеляющим взглядом.

— Прости, но у меня задание от тренера, — Артур рассмеялся. — Он попросил меня помочь мальчику Гаюса (о да, он так и сказал!) погрузиться в мир футбола. Думаю, они с Гаюсом долго планировали эту статью за кружкой яда перед камином. И теперь я вынужден посвятить свое крайне ценное время тренировкам с тобой, чтобы к концу месяца ты лучше меня самого разбирался в футболе, мог, при желании, попасть ногой по мячу, и уж точно не путал защитника и вратаря. Иначе, по их мнению, у тебя выйдет дерьмовая статья и запятнает репутацию нашей команды.

Вот теперь Мерлин не нашелся, что сказать. Он почти не слушал Гаюса, который бормотал что-то про особые условия, уникальность задания и прочее-прочее. Сам виноват! Иначе не хватал бы сейчас ртом воздух, словно рыба-самоубийца. Артур, казалось, забавлялся его видом, а Уилл рядом нервно хихикал, не то посмеиваясь над судьбой Мерлина, не то потому что влюбился именно в Артура и впервые видел его так близко.

— Я сумею превратить наши тренировки в ад!

— Если ты действительно хочешь написать свою статью, то будешь слушаться меня, как верная собачонка.

Больше всего Мерлину хотелось вмазать сейчас по этой самодовольной физиономии, но здравый смысл, который каким-то чудом еще не покинул его, твердил, что не стоит и пытаться — Артур больше по габаритам, с отличной реакцией и уж точно не путается в собственных ногах, как некоторые из присутствующих. Оставалось признать, что этот раунд Мерлин проиграл всухую.

Артур спустился с трибун и приступил к тренировке. Мерлин некоторое время понаблюдал за ним — конечно, спектакль с растяжкой на траве Артур устроил для него — и понадеялся, что тот себе что-нибудь застудит на покрытой изморозью траве. А потом началась скучнейшая разминка под руководством тренера, и Мерлин, не выдержав, воткнул в уши бусины наушников и прикрыл глаза. Судя по всему, насмотреться на футбольные тренировки он еще успеет…

* * *

К концу дня Мерлин обнаружил, что с Артуром Пендрагоном у него гораздо больше, чем пара совместных занятий в неделю. Только в этот день их было два, даже странно, что Мерлин раньше этого не замечал.

Артур гордо прошествовал к первому ряду в окружении друзей и поклонниц (а кем еще могли быть эти глупенькие хихикающие дурочки?), всем своим видом демонстрируя превосходство. Конечно, ведь он был лучшим учеником, умудряясь совмещать учебу и спорт, да еще и появляться на самых шумных и крутых вечеринках колледжа. Мерлин навел о нем справки и нисколько не удивился, обнаружив, что отец Артура является владельцем колледжа и пары крупнейших предприятий города. Из сына он явно готовил преемника, и Артур был только рад идти по папочкиным следам. Наверняка сам он ничего собой не представлял, вот и пользовался положением родителя.

И теперь почему-то совершенно невозможно было не смотреть на Артура. Его светлая макушка постоянно мелькала перед глазами, а заливистый смех звучал громче всех остальных звуков. Мерлин пригнулся ниже над партой и запустил руки в волосы. Кажется, он начал сходить с ума, иначе с чего бы ему так зацикливаться на Пендрагоне? А тот его совсем не замечал, наверняка даже не подозревал о его присутствии на занятии. Что было к лучшему.

С трудом отсидев до конца уроков, Мерлин рванул в кабинет Гаюса. Нет, не для того, чтобы накричать на него за явную подставу (хотя и для этого тоже), просто только там Мерлин чувствовал себя в безопасности. В редакции всегда пахло по-особенному: свежеотпечатанными газетами, которые стопками теснились по углам, краской и, немного, старыми книгами, рассованными по шкафам. Гаюс явно нашел себе призвание в издательском деле, хотя большую часть времени он преподавал историю. Мерлин особо ценил возможность учиться у него. 

Отперев своим ключом кабинет, Мерлин вошел в небольшое помещение, кинул сумку в угол, поднял жалюзи на окне, открыл его настежь и высунулся наружу, вдыхая свежий холодный воздух. В голове немного прояснилось, а кончики ушей мгновенно начали подмерзать. Мерлин залез обратно, обернулся и вздрогнул, увидев прямо перед собой сердитое старческое лицо.

— Гаюс! — воскликнул Мерлин. — То есть, мистер…

Гаюс жестом попросил его замолчать. Мерлин решил ему не перечить, раз уж и так назвал прозвищем, вместо имени…

— Как продвигается работа над статьей? 

Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу и отвел взгляд, что, конечно, не укрылось от Гаюса. Тот вообще всегда видел его словно под микроскопом, и солгать ему было невозможно.

— Я… был сегодня на тренировке футбольной команды, — честно признался Мерлин. — Но…

— Но за игроками не следил и пялился куда угодно, только не на поле, — Гаюс неодобрительно покачал головой и поджал губы. — Вот поэтому, Мерлин, я и поручил тебе это задание. В твоей жизни еще не раз будут ситуации, когда придется заниматься тем, что ты не любишь, не понимаешь, на что тебе жалко тратить свое время. И лучше научиться этому сейчас, чем когда устроишься на свою первую работу. На время, когда ты занимаешься статьей, даже самое скучнейшее и нелюбимое дело должно стать для тебя прекраснейшим и увлекательнейшим на свете. 

— Пусть так, я готов полюбить футбол, но почему я должен учиться в него играть? — возмутился Мерлин.

— Что? — Гаюс нахмурился и с явной жалостью посмотрел на Мерлина. — Я не давал тебе такого задания. 

— Как это? Но ведь Артур сказал… да и тренер в курсе… Ох… Какой же я болван! — Мерлин с силой взъерошил себе волосы и пнул ни в чем неповинный стул, стоящий рядом. Тот с грохотом упал на пол, больно ударив Мерлина по ноге. Ну что за издевательство!

Гаюс теперь едва сдерживал улыбку.

— А вообще, — протянул он, хитро прищурившись, что совершенно не понравилось Мерлину, — этот Артур подал мне хорошую идею. Просто наблюдая за тренировками мало чему научишься, а вот полностью погрузившись в атмосферу игры…

— Нет! — завопил Мерлин.

— Боюсь, что да. Это будет гораздо более полезный опыт для тебя.

Мерлин закрыл лицо руками, сдерживая возмущенный рык. Ну чем он заслужил такое? Он не видел в футболе ничего, что могло бы привлечь интеллектуального читателя, а именно на такого Мерлин был нацелен. Пинать мяч сможет кто угодно, тут особого ума и умения не нужно, только мускулов побольше и мозгов поменьше. И почему только почти все парни и даже некоторые девушки от него в восторге? Куда интереснее было бы прочитать новую увлекательную книгу, ну или хорошую статью в журнале, если на книгу времени нет. 

— Ты что-нибудь набросал за сегодня? — примирительно спросил Гаюс. 

Мерлин отрицательно помотал головой. Сегодня он всего лишь нарисовал в блокноте маленькую фигурку футболиста с большими ветвистыми рогами (Артуру они очень пошли бы…).

Мерлин уже собрался уходить, когда Гаюс окликнул его.

— Разыщи мистера Килгарру и попроси его зайти ко мне. Я хочу получить его разрешение на то, чтобы ты немного поучился футболу.

Мерлин коротко кивнул. Горло саднило от сдерживаемого вопля, но кричать на Гаюса — пустая затея, известно, кому после этого будет хуже.

Мерлин быстро сбежал по ступенькам вниз, вышел из здания колледжа и направился к стадиону. Там как раз шла очередная тренировка, на которой можно было отыскать мистера Килгарру и как следует отомстить Артуру Пендрагону — как выяснилось, главному виновнику всех его бед. Первый порыв — вмазать ему по физиономии — Мерлин счел недостойным себя, но ничего иного пока на ум не приходило. Артур мастерски его разыграл, был так убедителен, что Мерлин даже не усомнился в его словах. А ведь знал же, что от богатенького папенькиного сынка можно чего угодно ожидать!

Мерлин влетел на поле, не заметив, что в разгаре тренировочная игра и Артур как раз мчится к воротам, чтобы забить блестящий (а других в его исполнении не бывает, по его ослиному мнению) гол. Раздался свисток, игроки недовольно загудели, Артур все-таки добежал до ворот, но по мячу лупить не стал. Вместо этого он обернулся и с усмешкой посмотрел на Мерлина.

— Придурок, — прошептал тот, но сдержал себя в руках и направился прямо к мистеру Килгарре. Конечно, тренер тоже был зол как черт (иного Мерлин и не ожидал), но орать не стал и терпеливо выслушал послание Гаюса. А после объявил перерыв и направился к зданию колледжа.

— Оказывается, ты наивный маленький дурачок, — послышался рядом знакомый насмешливый голос.

— А ты не иначе как прорицатель. Гаюсу понравилась твоя идея, и он решил, что мне не помешает подучиться играть в футбол. Так вот, как ты думаешь, кого теперь Килгарра назначит моим тренером? — Мерлин широко улыбнулся, с удовольствием наблюдая, как перекосилось лицо Пендрагона — зрелище что надо для поднятия настроения!

— Ты шутишь! — воскликнул один из друзей Артура — красавчик с длинными волосами и глянцевой улыбкой. 

— Нисколько. Твой друг — отличный генератор паршивых идей. И, думаешь, я этому рад? Да я бы лучше вычистил весь колледж своей зубной щеткой, чем остался наедине с таким напыщенным придурком, как…

Тяжелая рука накрыла его рот. Мерлин выпучил глаза, таращась на Артура, который так бесцеремонно заткнул его. А тот смотрел серьезно и даже строго, словно вся это словесная чепуха его хоть чем-то задевала. Мерлин сглотнул, невольно облизав Артурову ладонь, и взглядом попросил объяснить, что происходит.

— Я знаю, как ты любишь поболтать, но теперь молчи, умоляю, — прошептал Артур, затем придал лицу обычное высокомерное выражение и обернулся. 

На краю поля, внимательно наблюдая за ними, стоял строгого вида седой мужчина. Его взгляд был прикован к Артуру, остальных гость словно не замечал. Мерлин поежился. Ясно было, что это очень опасный, властный и не терпящий компромиссов человек. Мерлин узнал его мгновенно, благо, тот часто мелькал на страницах местных газет. Утер Пендрагон, самый богатый человек этого города, владелец колледжа и, по совместительству, отец Артура. Пожалуй, это был весомый смягчающий фактор поступку последнего. И даже в какой-то мере оправдывало его ослиное поведение. 

Артур кивнул отцу, показывая, что у него все в порядке и все под контролем. Тот чуть заметно качнул головой в ответ и удалился.

— И что это было? — не выдержал Мерлин, когда мистер Пендрагон отошел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не услышать его.

— Очередная инспекция, ничего интересно, — чуть натянуто ответил Артур. Он был немного бледен, но в остальном не выдавал своих чувств от встречи с отцом.

— Да я чуть в штаны не наложил от такой инспекции! — возмутился Мерлин. Артур внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы и демонстративно принюхался. Мерлин тут же вспыхнул и рассердился на свой болтливый язык.

— А мы уже привыкли, — добродушно сообщил Ланс, с ним (единственным из футбольной команды) Мерлин был хорошо знаком, даже мог назвать его другом. — Поначалу тоже хотелось сбежать подальше, но мы же не можем оставить нашего капитана одного!

— Точно! — подхватил длинноволосый и похлопал Артура по плечу.

— Гвейн! — возмутился тот и — невероятно! — едва заметно покраснел.

— Перси? — Гвейн подмигнул самому высокому парню из их компании. — Помнишь, как мы качали нашего капитана на руках после последней победы, а он визжал как девчонка?

Перси важно кивнул, а остальные покатились со смеху. Мерлин смотрел на них полными восторга глазами и не мог поверить, что вот эти веселые парни — те самые придурки, которые кроме своего спорта и армии девчонок в постели ничего в жизни не знают. Впрочем, почему бы придуркам не быть веселыми?

— Мерлин! — Артур кинулся к нему, как к спасательному кругу. — Ты же должен взять интервью у нас, ведь так?

— Предлагаешь сделать это сейчас?

— Предлагаю оговорить время. Ты же не думаешь, что я буду говорить о футболе между делом?

— Я на это надеялся… — Мерлин смешно поморщился, на что Артур фыркнул и бесцеремонно сграбастал его за локоть и отвел в сторону. 

— У меня не так много свободного времени, как у некоторых, к тому же будет гораздо лучше, если ты расспросишь нас, уже хоть немного разбираясь в футболе. Поэтому я предлагаю организовать интервью через две недели, за которые ты получше познакомишься со всеми нами и с правилами игры. На большее я разумно не рассчитываю.

Несмотря ни на что тон Артура был серьезен. Словно ему было важно поговорить с Мерлином именно после того, как тот проведет некоторое время в команде. Мерлин всегда был охоч до загадок, а уж узнать, какие тайны может скрывать Артур Пендрагон, и вовсе было невероятно соблазнительно. Поэтому он, не раздумывая, согласился. К тому же предложение действительно оказалось дельным.

— Вот и замечательно, — улыбнулся Артур. — А теперь иди отсюда и не мешай нам тренироваться. Хотя… можешь присоединиться к своему дружку, а то он уже таращится на тебя как на злейшего врага. 

Мерлин невольно взглянул на трибуны и, конечно же, увидел Уилла, устроившегося на своем обычном месте. Мерлин вздохнул. В данный момент его друзья ни в какое сравнение не шли с друзьями Артура, даже на интеллектуальном уровне. Спортсмены — тупые груды мышц, но их фанаты — это просто безмозглые ведра розовых соплей! Мерлину вдруг стало очень обидно за Уилла, ведь тот, в общем-то, нормальный парень.

— Слушай, может, ты пригласишь его свидание? — Гвейн кивнул в сторону Уилла. — А то он сохнет по кому-то из нас, и скажу тебе, совершенно напрасно, мы здесь все не по этой части. А ему, может, просто не хватает любви…

— Мозгов ему не хватает, — едва слышно буркнул Мерлин, а затем чисто из духа противоречия возмутился: — А с чего ты взял, что я по этой части? У меня есть девушка.

— О, — Гвейн примиряюще поднял руки, — прости. Но ты такой… — он мучительно подбирал нужное слово, хмурясь и даже слегка краснея, — худой, — наконец выдал он.

— Изящный, — одновременно с ним сказал Артур. 

— В общем, ты симпатичный и все такое. Ну и совсем не спортивный, поэтому… — Гвейн кашлянул и умоляюще посмотрел на друзей.

— Расслабься, — Мерлин тепло улыбнулся ему. В конце концов, Гвейн прав в своих наблюдениях, просто Мерлин не намерен признаваться этой компании в своей ориентации. Он ведь не свидание с этими парнями обдумывает, а всего лишь пару тренировок и интервью, и всем будет гораздо комфортнее, если никто здесь не будет геем.

Вернулся мистер Килгарра и коротко подтвердил все худшие опасения Мерлина — ему предстоят несколько тренировок под руководством Артура Пендрагона. Это большая честь для новичка — сразу оказаться в руках лучшего игрока команды. Мерлин едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть: что-что, а «оказаться в руках» Артура он точно не хотел, несмотря на то, что предательское воображение уже вовсю подкидывало весьма откровенные сцены с этими самыми руками… Все-таки, признал Мерлин, в красивом мускулистом теле что-то есть, не зря же всех так тянет к спортсменам.

* * *

— А ты знал, комната Артура Пендрагона находится прямо над нашей? — лениво спросил Уилл. Он лежал поверх покрывала на своей кровати и вяло пытался уговорить себя забраться под одеяло.

— Нет, — ответил Мерлин, постаравшись вложить в короткое слово как можно больше презрения.

— Так вот, он обитает там с начала семестра, хотя раньше жил на четвертом этаже. Говорят, он крупно рассорился с очередной пассией и сбежал от нее в другой корпус. За свою жизнь, видать, опасался, бедняга.

Мерлин фыркнул, снял очки для чтения, захлопнул книгу и потянулся, чтобы выключить ночник. Спать не особо хотелось, но разговаривать о Пендрагоне — еще меньше. К концу месяца его мучения со статьей закончатся, и о Пендрагоне можно будет забыть раз и навсегда. Даже в коридорах не узнавать, все равно тот будет делать вид, что не знает это ушастое растрепанное нескладное недоразумение по имени Мерлин. Знакомство с таким типом положит тень на его репутацию, а Мерлину так даже лучше.

— И помнишь, три дня назад наверху кто-то трахался? — Уилл поиграл бровями.

Мерин уткнулся в подушку и против воли прислушался — не трахаются ли там сейчас, но все было тихо. 

— Если Пендрагон будет тебя сильно доставать, можно устроить ему веселую жизнь, — продолжал Уилл.

— Интересно, как? — буркнул Мерлин. — Шваброй в потолок стучать?

— Можно закатить вечеринку, — Уилл мечтательно улыбнулся потолку. — Очень шумную, чтобы у него там даже не встал.

— Не думаю, что наши вопли помешают ему трахать очередную глупенькую дурочку. Даже наоборот — заглушат их стоны. И вообще, — Мерлин приподнялся на локте, — еще одно слово о Пендрагоне, и я решу, что тебе нравится именно он. И обязательно поделюсь с ним своим открытием, а то вдруг он даже не подозревает, что упускает свое счастье.

— Да сколько угодно, — спокойно ответил Уилл, — это все равно не он.

— А жаль, — Мерлин снова рухнул на подушку и сладко зевнул, — а то я бы над ним поиздевался…

Уилл что-то ответил, но Мерлин уже не слышал его — он спал. И, конечно, по всем законам подлости ему приснился великолепный в своем идиотизме Пендрагон с торсом Аполлона и самой солнечной и обворожительной улыбкой, какую Мерлин когда-либо видел. Но этот Пендрагон совершенно не обращал на Мерлина внимания, он прямо в его комнате, у него на кровати трахал какую-то смазливую чернокожую мымру и явно получал от этого удовольствие. Мерлин пытался освободить свое законное место, тянул Пендрагона за ногу, кричал на него, ногами топал, но все безрезультатно. А потом… Мерлин решил ему спеть, что и возымело эффект.

Мерлин проснулся в холодном поту и с саднящем, словно от громкого крика (или — боже упаси! — пения), горлом. Перевернулся на другой бок и заснул уже без сновидений.

* * *

Первая тренировка Мерлина была назначена на три часа дня вторника. Он успел отсидеть занятия, пообедать и даже откопать в шкафу спортивную форму. К сожалению, в начале года он так и не получил освобождения от физкультуры, поэтому вынужден был наравне со всеми сдавать нормативы, благо, бегал он хорошо с детства, да и с остальным кое-как справлялся.

Артур ждал его на поле — одинокая величественная фигура с мячом под мышкой. Но едва Мерлин ступил на траву, как с трибун послышался хохот и улюлюканье — там скопилась едва ли не вся команда. Мерлин сжал кулаки и решительным шагом подошел к Артуру. Тот насмешливо поднял брови и нахально ухмыльнулся.

— Убери это, — Мерлин махнул в сторону трибун. — Уговор был на мою тренировку, но не предполагалось, что она пройдет со зрителями.

— На наши тренировки смотрят все, кто захочет, тебе оказали честь приобщиться к таинству футбола! — Артур расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Мерлин возмущенно засопел.

— Артур, — протянул он, взывая к благоразумной стороне Пендрагона, — для меня действительно важна эта статья, и я хочу…

— Хочешь научиться? — Артур поднял брови и растерял напускное веселье. — Ты действительно относишься к этому серьезно?

— Да!

— Черт, я думал ты здесь только для того, чтобы позлить меня. Ну, знаешь, к футболистам мало кто относится непредвзято, и по твоему поведению я понял, что ты ненавидишь спорт, меня и всю мою команду заодно.

— Ну… — Мерлин виновато улыбнулся, — это не отменяет того факта, что я действительно хочу написать эту чертову статью.

Артур снова рассмеялся, но теперь уже как-то… по-доброму. Мерлин слушал его мягкий голос и не мог сдержать ответную улыбку. Придется ему найти общий язык с Артуром, хотя бы на то время, что им предстоит провести вместе.

— Эй! — крикнул Артур, обращаясь к трибунам, — все свободны! Это закрытая тренировка, зрители здесь не нужны.

И через пару минут на стадионе не осталось никого, кроме Артура и Мерлина. Артур наклонился и положил мяч на землю, а Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко.

— Ну, посмотрим, что ты уже знаешь. Попробуй пнуть мяч.

Мерлин прицелился, как следует размахнулся и ударил по мячу. Тот, вместо того, чтобы полететь точно в ворота, покатился куда-то в сторону. Артур презрительно фыркнул и покачал головой.

— И почти каждый уверен, что гонять мяч по полю — плевое дело.

— Но уж точно не занятие избранных, как ты и твоя команда это преподносите.

— А что плохого в настоящем мастерстве? В умении делать что-то гораздо лучше других? Мне нравится спорт, я люблю футбол, потому что ему я могу отдать всего себя и получить бешеную отдачу взамен. О нет, я говорю не о любви фанатов или реве трибун на матче, а о самой игре, когда забываешь все, и остается только твоя команда, соперник и ваше противостояние… — Артур обвел взглядом поле, и Мерлин невольно проследил за ним. Артур говорил так увлеченно, что невозможно было не проникнуться. Неужели в грубой игре может быть что-то… прекрасное? В этих забегах туда-обратно, в упорном желании обладать мячом, чтобы забросить его в ворота... В этом не было смысла, но все же, возможно, было что-то очень на него похожее.

Мерлин подошел к мячу и снова постарался его пнуть. На этот раз получилось лучше, и мяч прокатился рядом с воротами.

— Ты знаешь правила? — спросил Артур.

— Прочитал о них в Интернете, — отмахнулся Мерлин, чем вызвал новую порцию смеха. 

— Вот давай я скажу тебе, что прочитал о журналистике в Интернете и теперь считаю себя экспертом.

— Это не одно и то же!

— О, ты так уверен?

— Нельзя сравнивать игру и профессию, которой нужно учиться годами.

— А я-то думал, что все решает талант и желание. Хочешь и можешь — будь, нет — так не лезь и убирайся с глаз. Ты, — Артур прищурился и оглядел Мерлин с ног до головы, — твердо уверен, что только лишь интеллектуальные занятия достойны уважения. Телом и его возможностями можно пренебречь. Но, — Артур поднял мяч и кинул его Мерлину под ноги, — попробуй обойти меня, давай! Попробуй, ну же! И ты почувствуешь, как напрягаются мышцы, как работает каждая клеточка твоего тела, как мозг, вопреки твоим ожиданием, лихорадочно пытается придумать наилучшую тактику, найти лазейку, чтобы отвлечь мое внимание… Но тебе, мой хороший, не хватает умения. Твои ноги не слушаются тебя так, как хотелось бы, движения неуклюжи, словно ты понятия не имеешь, что хочешь сделать, а то и того хуже — не в ладах со своими конечностями… Ну же, Мерлин! Разозлись, обойди меня и забей гол в пустые ворота!

Мерлин честно пытался, мяч мелькал у его ног, но, действительно, никак не мог удобно лечь на стопу, а то и вовсе откатывался в сторону. Артур явно издевался над ним, но в его речах было столько страсти, энергии и неподдельного желания научить, что Мерлин позволил себе увлечься. Он изо всех сил старался обойти Артура, который особо не сопротивлялся, лишь стоял, иногда делая шаг в сторону, и внимательно наблюдал за потугами Мерлина. Это оказалось сложно, гораздо сложнее, чем он думал, и не таким уж тупым… просто увлекательным. Видимо, в футболе все же чуть больше смысла, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Забить гол у Мерлина так и не получилось. В какой-то момент Артур перехватил у него мяч и сам запустил его в ворота. Мерлин обиженно застонал. Артур на это не обратил внимания и принялся рассказывать правила с примерами и пояснениями, иногда сам показывал тот или иной удар или (с садистским удовольствием) демонстрировал на Мерлине запрещенные приемы. Информации оказалось так много, что запомнить ее с первого раза, не записав в верный блокнот, было совершенно невозможно. Мерлин решил, что после попросит рассказать все еще раз и кратко, чтобы законспектировать. Может статься, Артур не откажется, ну а если посмеется — так он только и делает что ржет над ним и над его неуклюжими попытками вести мяч.

— У тебя отвратительная физическая форма, — ворчал Пендрагон, цепко оглядывая тощее тело Мерлина. — У мужчины должны быть мышцы и сила, а тебе только в художественной гимнастике выступать.

— Вообще-то в первую очередь у мужчины должны быть мозги, — со злостью огрызался Мерлин.

— А у тебя ни того, ни другого. Да на тебя ни одна девчонка не посмотрит!

— А мне и не нужно, чтобы на меня смотрели девчонки!

— Да неужели… помнится, ты утверждал обратное.

— То есть… хм-м… пока не нужно, она у меня есть. Да и вообще я нацелен на учебу.

— Только не говори, что приперся утром на стадион, потому что приревновал своего парня к моей команде.

— Заткнись! Уилл — мой друг, а ты полный осел, если думаешь, что он меня интересует.

— А кто тебя интересует?

В ответ Мерлин запустил в Пендрагона снятой с ноги кроссовкой. В самом деле, иногда тот ведет себя почти как нормальный, но большей частью задирается и строит из себя придурка! Артур не успел увернуться и получил скользящий удар по уху. Мерлин торжествующе завопил и запрыгал на одной ноге. Пожалуй, это была лучшая часть тренировки!

— На этом закончим, — с кривой ухмылкой заявил Артур и направился в сторону раздевалок. 

Мерлин застыл посреди поля, с тоской глядя на противную мокрую траву, по которой ему теперь предстояло идти без обуви: Артур забрал его кроссовку с собой.

— Эй! — завопил Мерлин. — Не будь ослом, я же простыну!

— Сейчас не так холодно.

— Артур! Идиот!

Мерлин сделал шаг, поморщился, чувствуя, как носок мгновенно превращается в мокрое грязное нечто, вздохнул и быстро пошел через поле. В какой-то момент под пятку попался камень, Мерлин взвыл, инстинктивно отдернул ногу, нелепо замахал руками, теряя равновесие, и рухнул в ближайшую лужу.

— Замечательно! — констатировал он.

Теперь замерзла еще и задница. Мерлин пошевелился, оценивая, не сломал ли чего ненароком (с его везением — запросто!), попытался подняться и почувствовал, как сильные руки подхватили его и поставили на ноги.

— Мог бы предупредить, что сам не способен и шагу сделать, — с укором в голосе и искреннем беспокойством сказал Артур.

— Только не считай, что спас меня! 

— Конечно, нет, принцесса.

Артур снова рассмеялся, а потом… потом перекинул руку Мерлина через свое плечо и помог ему идти. Это было совершенно не обязательно, но Мерлин и не думал сопротивляться. Внезапно он почувствовал себя как никогда защищенным от всех катаклизмов и несчастных случаев, словно близость Артура давала гарантию — что бы ни случилось, ты в безопасности. Пятка все же немного побаливала, но холод ушел — тепло, идущее от тела Артура, играючи разогнало его. 

Мерлин скосил глаза на своего «спасителя», отметил идеальный профиль и мощную грудную клетку, на фоне которой он сам смотрелся длинной глистой, и вздохнул. Не хотелось терять защиту, которой Артур, видать, разбрасывался направо и налево. А зря, ведь это совершенно особенное чувство — быть под опекой Артура Пендрагона.

Зайдя в теплое уютное помещение, Мерлин нехотя выпутался из объятий Артура и огляделся в поисках душа. Артур понял его без слов и махнул в сторону двери в дальнем углу раздевалки. Мерлин хотел его поблагодарить, но проглотил все слова, уткнувшись взглядом в голый (совершенный!) торс. 

Артур ничего не заметил и уже скрылся в душе. Собравшись с силами, сделав пару глубоких вздохов и выждав пару минут (чтобы не застать Артура совершенно голым, это было бы выше его сил), Мерлин направился за ним. Вода уже шумела вовсю, стекло одной из кабинок успело запотеть. Видимо, Артур предпочитает мыться горячей водой, неженка.

Мерлин быстро скинул мокрый тренировочный костюм и залез в свободную кабинку. Струя воды ударила его по шее, заставив тихо застонать от удовольствия. Как же здорово смыть с себя грязь вместе со всеми странными внезапными чувствами к Артуру! Нельзя позволять себе увлечься Пендрагоном, потому что это точно не закончится ничем хорошим. Мерлин либо останется с разбитым сердцем, либо превратится в Уилла и начнет маниакально любоваться предметом своих чувств с трибун. 

— Идиот, — прошептал Мерлин, подставляя тугим струям воды лицо. — Не будь как все, не влюбляйся в Пендрагона. Пожалуйста…

Из душа Мерлин вышел значительно позже Артура и обнаружил, что того уже и след простыл. Мерлин облегченно вздохнул, неторопливо оделся, с отвращением запихал грязный спортивный костюм в пакет и покинул раздевалку. 

У выхода со стадиона столпилась вся футбольная команда во главе с Артуром. Они что-то оживленно обсуждали, смеясь и бурно жестикулируя. Мерлин ускорил шаг, не желая попадаться им на глаза, и у него бы получилось, но… Он разглядел, что именно насмешило парней. Артур наглядно изображал кого-то, кто даже по мячу попасть не мог, неуклюже махал ногой и терял равновесие. Кого-то, очень похожего на... Мерлина! 

Артур обернулся, словно почувствовав на себе испепеляющий взгляд, подмигнул Мерлину и продолжил свой спектакль. Мерлин постарался выразить на лице как можно больше презрения и молча прошел мимо. Еще не хватало стать шутом для этих идиотов в шортах (а ноги у половины были кривые!).

Мерлин добрался до своей комнаты, в раздражении закинул сумку подальше и порадовался, что Уилла до сих пор где-то носило. Не хотелось ни с кем говорить, а Уилл обязательно прицепится с расспросами о том, как прошла тренировка. Мерлин пока даже себе не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Несмотря на всю его нелюбовь к футболу, ему даже понравилось. Одно то, как Артур рассказывал об игре, как показывал основные приемы, как учил его правильно бить по мячу и как горели при этом его глаза…

Мерлин вздохнул, крепко зажмурился и достал из-под кровати ноутбук. Пора сделать несколько набросков для статьи.

* * *

Издание местной газеты было далеко не основным занятием Гаюса, и пора было бы передать его более молодым коллегам или даже студентам, но почему-то это никому не приходило в голову. У него всегда было несколько подопечных, которые писали статьи, собирали информацию, помогали ему составлять макет выпуска. И многие после нескольких лет работы с Гаюсом становились известными журналистами.

Мерлин любил Гаюса как наставника, гениального учителя и просто замечательного человека. Но как преподавателя он готов был его возненавидеть, уж слишком требовательным и непреклонным тот был. Мерлин всегда старался блистать на уроках истории, но только не сегодня. Провозившись весь день со статьей, он не подготовился к занятию и теперь старался слиться с партой, чтобы Гаюс его не заметил и не спросил.

— Я тебя не узнаю, — усмехнулся Уилл. — Что Пендрагон с тобой сделал?

— Ничего, — Мерлин зевнул и поспешно открыл учебник на нужной странице. — Он был на удивление вежлив и почти не издевался. 

— Хочешь сказать, он может быть… нормальным?

— Хочу сказать, что совершенно не хочу о нем разговаривать.

Мерлин сел так, чтобы не видеть Артура, снова устроившегося на первом ряду. Но что-то там произошло, кто-то передвинулся, поменялся местами, и перед Мерлином замаячил знакомый светлый затылок.

Гаюс вещал что-то о пятом веке, бриттах и саксах, которые неугомонно воевали друг с другом. Мерлин постарался сосредоточиться на его голосе и хоть что-то запомнить из лекции…

Сегодня его вновь ждала тренировка с Артуром, впрочем, как и завтра и еще три дня до конца недели. Слишком много, на его взгляд, для простого сбора информации о футболе. Такое ощущение, что Гаюс задумал привить ему любовь к игре, чего, конечно, никогда не случится.

Артур впереди наклонился к черноволосой девушке, сидящей рядом, и что-то шепнул ей на ухо. Та не замедлила ответить ему. Мерлин скривился, но не смог отвести взгляд. Видимо, эта девчонка и стала причиной, по которой Артур пересел. Наверное, ему надоела прежняя подружка, захотелось чего-то новенького. Мог бы найти и получше… До конца урока они тихо переговаривались, обсуждая что-то важное для них обоих.

Ни слова из лекции Гаюса Мерлин так и не услышал.

Тренировка прошла на удивление быстро и продуктивно. Артур явно куда-то спешил (наверняка на свидание!) и не стал тянуть время, чтобы поиздеваться над Мерлином. Наскоро показал ему пару приемов, как можно отобрать мяч у противника, едва вытерпел несколько провальных попыток Мерлина сделать это и убежал с поля. 

Мерлин проводил его удивленным взглядом и поплелся в раздевалку. В отличие от Артура, он успел вспотеть и потянуть мышцу на ноге. И на душе отчего-то было гораздо паршивее, чем вчера.

Но статья на этот раз выросла на тысячу вполне сносных слов. Мерлин перечитал написанное и остался доволен собой. Потом, конечно, придется переписывать и сокращать как минимум вдвое, но база получилась крепкая.

В эту ночь Мерлин плохо спал, постоянно просыпаясь и прислушиваясь, не доносятся ли страстные стоны из комнаты наверху…

* * *

Интервью с футболистами были назначены на конец недели. Гаюс (с подачи Артура) настаивал, чтобы Мерлин сначала получше узнал игру, а потом уже разговаривал с командой, но все же уступил разумным доводам, что времени не так много, чтобы растягивать написание статьи на целый месяц. В угоду ему Мерлин решил сначала поговорить с игроками запаса и новичками, а потом уже приступать к интервью с ведущими игроками. Артура он и вовсе решил «оставить на закуску» (а там, может, и вовсе проигнорировать и вместо него поговорить с тренером).

Первое интервью прошло легко. Футболисты оказались веселыми ребятами, совсем не заносчивыми и даже не придурками, но, возможно, это потому, что в команду они попали совсем недавно, взамен выпустившихся летом ребят. Мерлин спросил их об атмосфере в команде, об отношении к ним ведущих игроков, об эффективности методов тренировок… Парни охотно отвечали, шутили и всячески хвалили свою команду.

— А ваш капитан, Артур Пендрагон, как у вас сложились отношения с ним? — спросил Мерлин, стараясь не выглядеть слишком уж заинтересованным.

— Он отличный капитан! — оживились парни. 

— Сложно представить кого-то лучше. Конечно, он строг и требователен, но часто выгораживает нас перед тренером Килгаррой. Скажу тебе по секрету, — Кей сделал большие глаза и оглянулся по сторонам, будто под столом мог притаиться сам Килгарра, — он частенько берет вину на себя, если мы лажаем на поле, хотя прекрасно знает, что вчера мы пили и веселились на вечеринке до глубокой ночи. Правда, потом он нас не щадит и гоняет по полю до позднего вечера, но мы не против.

— Команда за него горой стоит, — подтвердил Гэл.

— И он лучший игрок из всех, кого я видел. Если бы не его семья, которая требует от него принять бизнес и встать во главе компании в будущем, он бы сделал великолепную карьеру в спорте.

— Им уже интересовались несколько ведущих клубов, но Артур их даже не слушать не стал, выставил сразу.

— А что хочет он сам? — спросил Мерлин.

— Не знаю, — помедлив, ответил Кей. — Ему очень нравится футбол, это сразу видно, но я слышал, он прекрасно учится…

— Это еще не доказывает…

— Нет. Но я сомневаюсь, что Артур решится перечить отцу, как бы ему ни хотелось.

— Думаешь, он выберет футбол только лишь наперекор ему? Кей, — Гэл рассмеялся, — такие как Артур достигают гораздо большего, чем спортивная слава. У него есть голова на плечах, и он даже умеет ей пользоваться…

Парни продолжали препираться, а Мерлин во все глаза смотрел на них. Он не знал ничего подобного об Артуре, о его сложных отношениях с отцом, о выборе профессии, о таком искреннем уважении команды, которое просто так не получишь. Мерлин вообще ничего не знал об Артуре, довольствуясь лишь собственными глупыми догадками на его счет, основанными на его внешности и положении капитана футбольной команды. А ведь он действительно блестяще учился, а такое не под силу качку с мускулами вместо мозгов. Получается, Артур был каким-то феноменом, а Мерлин это благополучно пропустил, пока Кей и Гэл не раскрыли ему глаза. Хотя… что еще ожидать от парней-футболистов, кроме слепого обожания своего капитана? А уж Артур наверняка знал, как быстро завоевать любовь окружающих, его этому с пеленок учили. К тому же, деньги и положение его семьи тоже нельзя не принимать во внимание…

* * *

В этот день у Мерлина с Артуром не было совместных пар. Мерлин и сам не знал, рад он этому или же дергается и не может сосредоточиться ни на чем именно потому, что не видел еще сегодня симпатичной заносчивой физиономии Пендрагона. Уилл пытался что-то съязвить, но вскоре прекратил всякие попытки добиться от Мерлина хотя бы слова. Тот хмуро смотрел перед собой и не реагировал даже на обращение к нему преподавателя. В итоге его отправили к врачу и запретили появляться на занятиях до конца дня. И снарядили Уилла проследить, чтобы он не упал где-нибудь по дороге, потеряв сознание.

— Ну, знаешь! — с восторгом воскликнул Уилл, едва они вышли из аудитории. — Лучшей отмазки я еще не слышал.

Мерлин криво усмехнулся в ответ. 

— А если решат проверить, был я у врача или нет?

— А оно им нужно?

— Не уверен…

Они направились в свою комнату в общежитии. То есть, должны были, но… кажется, Мерлин не туда свернул, а Уилл этого не заметил, и они оказались на этаж выше, чем нужно. Остановились перед дверью, которая должна была быть их и в недоумении переглянулись.

С первого взгляда было понятно, что дверь не та, но их внимание привлекло другое. Замок на двери был аккуратно выломан. Словно какой-то мастер кунг-фу точным ударом ноги выбил его, не наделав при этом шума. Учебный день был в разгаре, и в общежитии почти никого не было, кроме старенькой миссис Хэйл, глухой на оба уха, в очках с такими толстыми стеклами, что глаза за ними казались огромными, как рисуют в мультиках. Даже если она и слышала шум, то явно не придала ему значение.

Мерлин под шипение Уилла протянул руку и толкнул дверь. Та легко отворилась, открывая взору самый невероятный бардак, который когда-либо видел Мерлин. Вряд ли обитатели этой комнаты, какими бы неряхами они не были, хранили все вещи на полу. И вряд ли они расшвыривали матрацы с кроватей, уходя на занятия. И точно не раскидывали кубки за победу в футбольном чемпионате между колледжами графства…

Мерлин прошел в комнату и осторожно поднял с пола один из кубков, отряхнул и зачем-то поставил на полку.

— Ты что творишь? Если они вызовут полицию, то сразу обнаружат твои отпечатки пальцев на кубке!

— Обойдутся без полиции, — уверенно заявил Мерлин. — Если не пропало ничего ценного, то нет смысла ее вызывать.

— Думаешь, кто-то перевернул здесь все и ничего не взял?

— Понятия не имею. Просто сомневаюсь, что Артур хранил что-то ценное у себя в комнате в открытом доступе.

— Артур? О нет… — Уилл в панике огляделся. До него только сейчас дошло, что это комната Артура Пендрагона. А ведь мог бы сообразить, сам говорил, что она находится прямо над ними.

— Нужно сообщить кому-то. Наверное… — теперь Мерлин не был так уверен, ведь может статься, что Артур не захочет, чтобы кто-нибудь знал. Ограбление, это ведь так унизительно.

Но все разрешилось само собой. На пороге внезапно возник Гвейн, увидел разгромленную комнату и перевел взгляд на Уилла.

— Ты! — взревел Гвейн. — Психованный сталкер! Ты что натворил?

— Придурок, это не я! — заорал в ответ Уилл. 

Гвейн был гораздо больше и мощнее его и теперь неумолимо надвигался, сжав руки в кулаки. Ничем хорошим это не могло закончиться.

— Гвейн, — тихо позвал Мерлин, — успокойся, это не он.

Гвейн остановился и с удивлением перевел взгляд на Мерлина. Его он раньше явно не замечал.

— Только не говори, что ты помогал ему!

— Никому я не помогал, остынь! Мы сами только что обнаружили этот погром.

Гвейн нахмурился, с недоверием глядя на Мерлина.

— А что вы вообще забыли около моей комнаты?

— Ну… — Мерлин хотел рассказать правду, что они ошиблись этажом — с каждым могло случиться, но Уилл опередил его.

— Мерлин шел к Артуру, — убежденно заявил он.

— Что? — переспросил Гвейн.

— Что?! — завопил Мерлин.

— О да, — Уилл широко улыбнулся и незаметно подмигнул Мерлину. — Ну, чтобы взять у него это… — Уилл состроил забавную физиономию и многозначительно кашлянул, — интервью.

— Давно пора! — Гвейн обернулся к Мерлину и с явным одобрением покивал. — Артур даже по ночам грезит предстоящим, кх-м, интервью и довольно громко.

Мерлин вытаращил на него глаза. Вот уж! Да быть не может! Гвейн явно его разыгрывает. Или Артура собирается разыграть, хочет посмотреть на реакцию друга, когда Мерлин явится к нему на все готовый. Одна загвоздка — Мерлин не явится. Ни за что не выдаст себя и лучше прикинется идиотом, который не понял сути разговора, чем признается, что Артур заинтересовал его не только как герой будущего интервью… Черт бы побрал это слово!

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Мерлин Гвейна.

— Занятие отменили, и я пришел переодеться… 

— Что здесь творится? Гвейн, как ты успел… — Артур, отодвинув Уилла с порога, вошел в комнату, огляделся и поднял с пола одинокий черный носок. Видимо, это была самая дорогая его сердцу вещь.

— Вот что значит репутация, — вздохнул Гвейн. — Артур, ты ведь понимаешь, что даже я не смог бы за пару минуть превратить нашу комнату в такое?

— Здесь так и было, когда мы пришли, — снова встрял Уилл. Артур его лепетания проигнорировал. Он смотрел на Мерлина, словно именно тот был виноват во всех его бедах.

— Что произошло? — наконец спросил он.

— Не знаю, — терпеливо ответил Мерлин. — Мы возвращались к себе и ошиблись этажом, наша комната на четвертом прямо под этой. Подошли к двери и обнаружили, что замок сломан. Я… я решил взглянуть, что случилось, и толкнул дверь…

— Идиот, — выдохнул Артур. — А если бы грабитель был все еще внутри? Тебя бы побила даже девчонка, не говоря уж о нормальном парне!

— Конечно, давай, еще и ограбление на меня повесь!

— Даже удивительно, как при полном отсутствии мозгов ты умудряешься что-то писать для газеты.

— Боже, какие слова ты знаешь! Мозги? Артур, серьезно? Ты слышал о них в фантастическом фильме, в котором они были живые и убивали всех подряд?

— Со вкусом у тебя тоже не ахти, есть куда более качественная фантастика.

Мерлин, не выдержав, запустил в Артура первой попавшейся под руку вещью. Это оказался второй носок, в пару к подобранному Артуром ранее. Мерлина такая нечаянная помощь разозлила еще больше. Это он должен сыпать остроумными аргументами, а Артур, за неимением достойного ответа, швыряться вещами! Это он должен быть умнее и насмехаться над вкусами Артура, потому что это же очевидно — кто из них умный хороший мальчик, а кто тупой качок-спортсмен! Но все почему-то выходило через задницу.

— Гвейн, поспрашивай на этаже, не ошивался ли кто около нашей комнаты, — попросил Артур, затем сложил оба носка вместе и зачем-то засунул их в карман.

Гвейн неодобрительно прищурился, но спорить не стал.

— А с этим что? — спросил он, кивнул на Уилла.

— Забери его с собой, пусть выметается к себе в комнату.

Уилл начал было протестовать, но Гвейн легко пресек все его жалкие попытки к сопротивлению и проследил, чтобы он отправился к себе. Мерлин молча наблюдал за всем этим, прислонившись к стене и сложив на груди руки. Он ровным счетом ничего не понимал. Более того, ему показалось, что Артур знал об ограблении… или о том, что оно может случиться. Уж слишком спокойным он был.

Между тем Артур закрыл дверь в комнату, пнул ворох вещей на полу и повернулся к Мерлину.

— Я могу тебе доверять? — серьезно спросил он.

— Да, — тут же ответил Мерлин и для верности еще и кивнул.

Артур недоверчиво прищурился, но, видимо, решил, что положиться ему все равно больше не на кого.

— Я догадываюсь, кто забрался ко мне в комнату и что здесь искали, — сказал Артур. 

— Так почему ты не донесешь на него?

— Потому что не хочу ошибиться. Это не просто случайный прохожий, а мой товарищ по команде, — Артур вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Я не ожидал предательства, но зависть, порой, творит с людьми странные вещи.

— Значит, тебе нужно убедиться, что за разгромом стоит именно тот, кого ты подозреваешь, — резонно предложил Мерлин. — Здесь помогла бы какая-нибудь ловушка…

— Я думал об этом. Но есть пара проблем. Во-первых, я подозреваю не одного человека, а нескольких. Во-вторых, я уже придумал план, который пока неплохо работает.

— О, ты придууумал, — протянул Мерлин. — Поделишься своими гениальными мыслями?

— Ты, — просто ответил Артур и широко, издевательски улыбнулся. — Когда я узнал, что у моей команды собираются брать интервью, то подумал, что это хороший шанс вывести предателя на чистую воду. Нужно лишь задать пару правильных вопросов, и он у меня в кармане.

— Я рад, что ты так высоко ценишь мою статью, но вопросы-то задаешь не ты, как…

— Для начала я позаботился о том, чтобы узнать тебя получше. Наши с тобой совместные тренировки — моя идея, и было очень просто сделать так, чтобы Гаюс и Килгарра согласились на них. Правда, все пошло немного не по плану, когда ты решил начать интервью уже на этой неделе. Я еще недостаточно узнал тебя и не мог рассказать о своих догадках… Но пришлось, как видишь.

— Конечно, ты очень рискуешь, общаясь со мной. Сию минуту побегу докладывать обо всем твоему предателю… — буркнул Мерлин. Его уязвило недоверие Артура и то, как легко тот повернул обстоятельства в свою сторону. Хотя последнему его явно учили с пеленок. 

— Мерлин, — вздохнул Артур. 

— И почему я делаю это… — пробормотал Мерлин.

— Что именно? — в голосе Артура проскользнула надежда. Он научился ловко манипулировать людьми, но видеть их души, кажется, не мог до сих пор. Потому и не выявил пока своего предателя и так боялся ошибиться.

— Соглашаюсь помочь тебе. В самом деле, ты самый настоящий осел, а я и того хуже, раз…

— Мерлин, — прервал его Артур, оказавшись вдруг очень близко, — заткнись. 

Мерлин посмотрел ему в глаза и, кажется, утонул в их глубине. Ни у кого он еще не видел столько выразительного взгляда, такого затягивающего, околдовывающего… в Артуре жило какое-то особое волшебство, которое, стоило его лишь заметить, делало своим пленником навсегда.

Мерлин качнулся вперед, не в силах думать ни о чем другом. Артур не сделал попытки отстраниться, но и не подался навстречу. Он просто стоял и с интересом наблюдал за Мерлином. Поцелуй вышел почти целомудренным, лишь недолгое касание, ничего более, но даже от этой простой ласки у Мерлина все поплыло в голове. Это было прекрасно… хоть и закончилось слишком быстро, не успев толком начаться, но ощущение чуть шершавых, обветренных губ и дыхания Артура так близко — кажется, это все, о чем можно только мечтать.

— Мерлин, — предостерегающе сказал Артур и облизнул губы.

Мерлин невольно повторил его движение.

— Что? — хрипло спросил он.

— Это не должно повториться, — пояснил Артур. 

— Но… я не… понимаю… — получалось говорить только короткими фразами. По мнению Мерлина, все было прекрасно, просто замечательно! Но, кажется, он все себе придумал: и завораживающий взгляд Артура, и разрешение в его глазах, и ответное желание… Ведь никто ни разу не говорил, что Артура интересуют парни. Напротив, у него всегда была армия девчонок, и он явно купался в лучах их внимания. А теперь… Он, должно быть, испугался его порыва. 

— Потому что, — Артур протянул руку и провел пальцем по щеке Мерлина. — Меня не интересуют те, с кем мне предстоит, хм-м, работать, особенно, парни, Мерлин.

— Ну ты козел! — Мерлин рассмеялся. Над собой и своим глупым воображением. Он же думал о Пендрагоне едва ли не с первой встречи, а совместные тренировки только подлили масла в огонь. Мерлин хотел его, всем своим существом жаждал Артура, что до этого момента не осознавал. Но теперь-то все ясно! Артур оказался гораздо умнее, чем думал Мерлин, а уж красавчиком с идеальным телом он был всегда. Ну как тут не поведешься? А теперь оказывается, что все это безнадежно, Артур никогда не будет с ним. Но все же… Мерлин поможет Артуру найти предателя, а там будет видно.

— И ты идиот, раз думаешь, что я могу заинтересоваться, — Артур оглядел его с ног до головы, — тобой.

— Не думай, что я начну рыдать у тебя на плече по этому поводу, — Мерлин презрительно усмехнулся. Что-то подсказывало ему, что не всем заверениям Артура следует верить, особенно тем, что касаются чувств. — Так что я должен делать? Какие вопросы задавать на интервью и кому?

Артур загадочно улыбнулся и кивнул на дверь. Похоже, в комнату возвращался Гвейн.

Мерлин передернул плечами и поспешил уйти. Еще не хватало объясняться с разъяренным Гвейном, тот под горячую руку мог и вовсе заставить в комнате убираться. Мерлин сомневался, что он сам возьмется за «грязную работу», скорее, уговорит своих девчонок помочь навести порядок.

— Жду тебя на тренировке, — сказал ему вслед Артур.

Мерлин коротко кивнул, не задерживаясь на пороге.

Он решил не идти сразу к себе, а прогуляться и как следует проветрить голову.

* * *

По случаю дня рождения Ланса, которого любили все: и парни из футбольной команды, и всякие фрики, вроде Гили или Гвен, затеяли большую вечеринку. Посовещавшись, решили пощадить нервы других студентов и отправились праздновать в большой особняк за городом, принадлежащий (кто бы сомневался!) семье Артура. Мерлин неожиданно тоже получил приглашение. С Лансом он был знаком, пожалуй, дольше всех. Они разговорились еще при заселении в общежитие и с тех пор поддерживали дружеские отношения. Долгое время Мерлин был уверен, что Ланс единственный адекватный член футбольной команды, своеобразный феномен. Оставалось надеяться, что Артур подозревал не его.

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, и Мерлин уже успел выпить достаточно, чтобы начать с интересом оглядывать зал в поисках подходящего приключения на свою задницу. 

— Скучаешь? — спросил кто-то рядом. Мерлин скосил глаза, различив только обилие черной кожи и длинные, до плеч, темные волосы. 

— Немного, — осторожно ответил он. Этого парня он совсем не помнил, да и выглядел тот старше. Не преподаватель, конечно, но колледж явно закончил уже давно. Если вообще там учился.

— Ты слишком хорош, чтобы пить в одиночестве, — парень разразился неприятным каркающим смехом и протянул руку. — Ценред, — представился он.

— М-ме… 

— Мерлин?! — послышался рядом знакомый голос. 

Мерлин вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза. Он понятия не имел, хочет ли сейчас видеть Артура или лучше бы его продолжало носить там, где носило до этого. Половину вечеринки Мерлин пытался высмотреть его в толпе, но так и не смог, потому и пил сейчас в одиночестве и искал приключений, наплевав на необходимость скрывать свою ориентацию. От этого парня, Ценреда, веяло опасностью, но именно этим он был невероятно притягателен. И к тому же довольно красив. И не глуп, что немаловажно. А Артур… Артур только все испортил своим появлением. 

— Уйди, — Мерлин махнул рукой в сторону Артура, словно прогонял назойливую муху. — У меня важные дела.

Артур и не подумал слушаться. Остановился рядом с Мерлином, бросил презрительный взгляд на Ценреда и решительно обнял первого за плечи.

— Ты что творишь? — шепнул он на ухо Мерлину.

— А что? Я хочу расслабиться, а ты мешаешь.

— Расслабиться? С этим? — Артур кивнул в сторону Ценреда, даже не побеспокоившись о том, что тот отлично слышит их диалог.

— Он симпатичный, и я ему понравился, — Мерлин пьяно улыбнулся Ценреду. — Я так давно не знакомился на одну ночь…

— Хочешь подцепить что-нибудь? — прошипел Артур и больно сжал пальцы на плече Мерлина.

— Хочу подцепить парня, это вроде не карается законом.

Артур в ответ фыркнул, жестом показал Ценреду убираться пока цел и потащил Мерлина к лестнице на второй этаж. Тот едва успевал переставлять ноги и вертел головой по сторонам в поисках спасения. Но они с Артуром словно превратились в невидимок. Все вокруг развлекались: Гвейн играл в бутылочку с девятью девчонками; Леон что-то увлеченно доказывал Митиан; Перси, Элиан и большинство гостей самозабвенно танцевали; Ланс тихо беседовал с Гвен, которая только кивала и так светилась от счастья, что стала даже симпатичной. 

Взобравшись по лестнице, Артур прошел по коридору до последней двери, открыл ее и втолкнул Мерлина внутрь. Это оказалась просторная ванная комната с выложенными красной и золотой плиткой стенами. Мерлин пролетел вперед, больно ударился бедром о край ванны и обиженно оглянулся на Артура. 

— Ты что творишь?

— Спасаю тебя от необдуманного шага, — невозмутимо ответил тот.

— О нет, ты мешаешь мне жить! С тех пор, как мне дали задание писать эту чертову статью, ты мне вздохнуть спокойно не даешь! То ты рвешься меня учить играть в футбол, то почти игнорируешь меня и сбегаешь с тренировок, то у тебя какие-то дикие шпионские планы, то вдруг просыпается забота о моей нравственности. Ты вообще себя со стороны видел, Артур? Весь такой важный, правильный, не смеющий допустить ошибку, но на самом деле ты… осел! Самый настоящий, потому что топчешься на одном месте, вместо того, чтобы решительно действовать. Сделать из меня шпиона, серьезно? Да лучше бы ты устроил допрос каждому, если так боишься, что кто-то работает против тебя. Это был бы стоящий, достойный поступок, а не… — Мерлин нелепо взмахнул рукой, — это.

— Ты так думаешь? — Артур даже бровью не повел во время его речи. Любой другой, нормальный парень уже бы как-то отреагировал, да хотя бы в челюсть Мерлину двинул, а этот лишь прищурился и подошел ближе. — Ты думаешь, что лучше отдаться первому встречному, — Артур провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Мерлина, — без эмоций, без чувств, потакая лишь похоти и желая сиюминутной разрядки? — он придвинулся еще ближе, и Мерлин невольно облизал губы и упрямо кивнул.

— Если мне этого хочется, то почему бы и нет? Я ведь ничем не связан.

— Доводы против? М-м… например, ты можешь подхватить очень неприятную болезнь… — Артур провел рукой по его груди и остановился на животе под поясом джинсов. Мерлин едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не податься навстречу… Или вовсе не наброситься на Артура и не заставить отыметь себя прямо здесь, перегнув через край ванны.

— Я не дурак, я знаю о контрацепции и буду осторожен, — нетерпеливо возразил Мерлин.

Артур наклонился к его уху и зашептал, по телу Мерлин побежали мурашки, а член, и так уже возбужденный, ощутимо дернулся в штанах.

— Может быть, тебя минует сифилис или триппер, но от лобковых вшей ты не защитишься…

— Что?! — Мерлин отпрянул назад, недоуменно глядя на Артура. — Ты серьезно?

— О да, — он расхохотался. — Знаю я этого парня, с ним какое-то время встречалась Моргауза, ну и подцепила их.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Моргауза — любимая сестра моей сестры. И если Моргану как следует разозлить, она в запале может выдать чужие тайны.

— Может, он уже вылечился, — возразил Мерлин.

— Не так быстро.

Артур выглядел донельзя довольным, и в этот момент Мерлин его всей душой возненавидел. 

— Придурок, — буркнул он и попытался уйти, но Артур не дал: перегородил дорогу и встал, привалившись к двери и сложив на груди руки. — И что?

— Сначала протрезвей, а потом можешь вернуться в зал.

— Я и так уже… твоими стараниями, — Мерлин провел рукой по лицу, чувствуя себя предательски трезвым. Он пришел на эту вечеринку, чтобы напиться и забыться, а в итоге Артур снова нарушил все его планы, перевернул их с ног на голову и сделал вид, что так и надо. 

Артур недоверчиво прищурился. Мерлин сел на край ванны и выжидающе уставился на него. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что как только я выйду из этой комнаты, то снова напьюсь и найду себе парня на ночь? 

— Зачем тебе это, Мерлин? 

— А зачем тебе меня останавливать?

Артур промолчал. Затем, помедлив, отошел от двери и позволил Мерлину выйти наружу. Тот с некоторым сожалением покинул ванную комнату. Он до последнего надеялся, что Артур сдастся, сгребет его в охапку и затащит в свою комнату, в свою постель… или же возьмет прямо тут, на краю белой блестящей ванны, даже забыв запереть дверь…

Дальнейшее Мерлин помнил очень плохо. Только смесь из коктейлей, виски, чего-то еще невероятно крепкого… перед глазами все плыло, в голове клубился густой туман. Вроде бы он довольно активно пытался кого-то подцепить, и у него даже получилось. Он с кем-то целовался, сидя на одном из диванов в темном углу гостиной, а потом и в одной из комнат. Это было приятно, возбуждающе, просто восхитительно… наверное, осталось только смутное ощущение, что оно было так. На многое его не хватило, но Мерлин определенно точно кончил, как и его партнер, которого он даже не запомнил. Взаимная пьяная дрочка оказалась вовсе не поводом для знакомства, и наутро того уже и след простыл. 

Мерлин натянул пропахшие дымом и алкоголем футболку и джинсы, завернулся в шарф по самые уши, плотнее застегнул куртку и ни с кем не разговаривал всю дорогу обратно. Чувствовал он себя паршиво, но похмелье не шло ни в какое сравнение с осознанием того, что Артур был прав — случайный секс не принес никакого удовлетворения, даже наоборот, оставил внутри зияющую пустоту. Мерлин хотел не минутного наслаждения, а настоящих чувств, отношений… Он хмуро поглядывал на парней в машине и надеялся, что провел ночь не с кем-нибудь из них. В глубинах его памяти осталось ощущение, что он со своим случайным любовником точно был знаком раньше.

* * *

На этот день после занятий была назначена очередная тренировка. Мерлин осторожно поинтересовался у Артура, не хочет ли он ее отменить, но тот, получая особое удовольствие от мучений Мерлина, заявил, что не видит причин отлынивать. Мерлин мысленно застонал, но спорить не стал, голова болела так, что любое слово давалось с трудом.

После обеда его самочувствие значительно улучшилось. Правда, недостаточно для того, чтобы бегать по полю и гонять мяч. Мерлин, сам проклиная себя за это, все-таки явился в раздевалку, неуклюже надел спортивный костюм и осторожно выглянул за дверь. На поле Артура не было. Странно, потому что Мерлин и так опоздал на двадцать минут, и, по его подсчетам, Артур должен был поджидать его у порога, злой как разъяренный бык. Но тот, видимо, не сильно расстроился от отсутствия Мерлина и ушел, не дождавшись. Это было настоящее свинство с его стороны, причем настолько обидное, что Мерлин даже прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать эмоции. Черт бы побрал этого Пендрагона!

Мерлин вернулся в раздевалку и успел даже снять штаны, когда дверь в душевую распахнулась и на пороге показался Артур… Артур, одетый только в полотенце, низко сидящее на бедрах. Мерлин успел оценить его тело, восхитившись даже небольшим лишним жирком на животе, когда Артур заметил его и, ничуть не смутившись, размотал полотенце, оставшись совершенно голым, и неторопливо принялся одеваться.

Мерлин сглотнул и отвернулся. Это было выше его сил. Артур откровенно провоцировал, и если бы он четко не дал понять, что не заинтересован в Мерлине и вообще в однополых отношениях, то можно было бы подумать, что… соблазнял. Методично испытывал терпение Мерлина и ждал, пока тот сдастся и упадет в его объятия, готовый на все. Но этого не случится. Ни-ког-да! Чего бы там Мерлину не хотелось…

Мерлин невольно прислушивался к шороху одежды, к сопению Артура, когда тот зашнуровывал кроссовки или натягивал футболку, и кожей чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Старался дышать глубже и хоть немного успокоиться.

— Идем, — коротко сказал Артур.

И только тогда Мерлин позволил себе посмотреть на него — лишь быстрый скучающий взгляд, не более. Артур выглядел как обычно, разве что волосы немного растрепались. Он выразительно кивнул на дверь и первым вышел на поле. Мерлин неуклюже поплелся за ним, понимая, что эта тренировка обещает быть очень-очень долгой, даже если она продлится всего десять минут. Перед внутренним взором все еще стоял Артур в первозданном виде и никуда не хотел оттуда уходить.

Мерлин считал, что уже научился всему, что может потребоваться для написания статьи. Имел понятие о правилах, об игроках, о ходе игры, чувствовал себя практически ходячей энциклопедией футбола и в продолжении тренировок не видел смысла. Спорт он по-прежнему не любил, разве что не брезговал плаванием и бегом, причем последнему пришлось научиться еще в детстве — это был вопрос выживания. Правда, к футболу все же начал относиться гораздо лучше, даже пообещал себе сходить на ближайшую игру.

Артур дошел до правых ворот и остановился. 

— Делай вид, что я снова объясняю тебе правила, — попросил он, — потом будешь пробивать пенальти. Тренировка должна выглядеть правдоподобно.

— Но… — недоуменно начал Мерлин.

— А я пока объясню тебе, как именно собираюсь искать шпиона. С твоей помощью.

Теперь Мерлин все понял и молча кивнул.

— Я подозреваю пятерых. Персиваля, — Артур демонстративно загнул один палец, Мерлин фыркнул, — Овейна, Мордреда, Вэла и… Ланса.

— Нет! — Мерлин рассмеялся и едва не покрутил пальцем у виска. — Ланс? Да быть не может! Более честного и искреннего человека я еще не встречал!

— Но такими легко манипулировать, — возразил Артур. — Если получится убедить его, то он пойдет за тем, что считает правильным. Возможно, его не остановит даже необходимость врать мне.

— Ты плохо его знаешь. Ланс никогда не предаст тебя. Да и в чем вообще заключается предательство? 

— Кто-то саботирует наши игры. Сначала по мелочи, вроде шнурков, которые рвутся во время матча, или дырявых мячей на тренировках, но со временем фокусы этого шпиона приобретают более масштабный характер. 

— Он влез в твою комнату, — понимающе протянул Мерлин. — Что-нибудь украл?

— М-м… — Артур замялся. — По официальной версии — нет. У меня ничего не пропало, а вот Гвейн лишился кое-чего ценного, но не хочет об этом говорить.

— Тогда не понимаю. Если кто-то решил саботировать игры команды, то зачем ему обворовывать Гвейна? Или вор унес его счастливые трусы?

— Возможно, шпион хотел отомстить лично мне, но… перепутал. 

— За что тебе-то?

Артур выразительно посмотрел на него. Да, возможно, у многих найдется повод, чтобы мстить Артуру Пендрагону. У Мерлина, вот, после двух недель общения с ним — точно!

— У всех пятерых был мотив и возможность как саботировать тренировки, так и забраться в мою комнату.

— Но Перси и Ланс — почему они? 

— Перси я едва не выгнал из команды месяц назад, и его девушка — дочь конкурента моего отца. Ланс же… что ты о нем знаешь? Он из бедной семьи, которой вряд ли по карману учеба в этом колледже. 

— Я тоже!

— Ты — особый случай, Мерлин. За тебя… поручились некоторые влиятельные люди.

— О да, везде блат! А Ланс что же? Да он лучше меня сдал все экзамены!

— Вот их результаты я и ставлю под сомнение.

— Ну и плевать, даже если он как-то смухлевал. Он больше других достоин тут учиться. Это же Ланс, Артур!

— Ты должен на интервью задать каждому из них вопросы, которые я тебе дам. И ваш разговор будет сниматься на камеру, — Артур словно не слышал бурных возражений Мерлина. Или не хотел слышать исключительно из-за своей твердолобости.

— Хорошо, — буркнул Мерлин. Он сделает все, что просит Артур, и докажет, что Ланс и Перси не шпионы и никогда даже не думали о том, чтобы предать Артура. Жаль только, что их друг не умеет доверять своим людям.

Мерлин был так зол на Артура, что серию пенальти провел на удивление хорошо. Лупил по мячу со всей силы и пару раз попал прямо в Артура, заставив его поморщиться от боли. А однажды даже забил гол, чего с ним вообще никогда не случалось. 

И только когда уже шел к раздевалке, понял, что у него появились зрители. На трибуне сидел Уилл и смотрел на него во все глаза.

Мерлин постарался как можно быстрее переодеться, не смотря при этом на Артура и не допуская грязных мыслей. Глупое сердце (или член, Мерлин еще не разобрался, что именно им движет) никак не хотело слушаться разума. Его тянуло к Артуру со страшной силой, и этому невозможно было противостоять. Мерлин превращался в обычного заурядного придурка или девчонку из группы поддержки, пускающую слюни на капитана футбольной команды.

— Может, попросишься в команду? У тебя неплохо получается, — усмехнулся Уилл, поджидавший Мерлина у выхода со стадиона.

— Заткнись, — Мерлин оглянулся, заметил одинокую фигуру Артура посреди поля и ускорил шаг.

— Только вот не пойму. Ты так проникся футболом или Артуром Пендрагоном?

— Я проникся только своей статьей. 

— Надеюсь, ты хоть сам в это не веришь? У тебя есть шанс отхватить лучшего парня колледжа, не упускай его.

Мерлин болезненно поморщился и покачал головой. Перед Уиллом он мог быть откровенным, ему нужно было довериться хоть кому-то, так пусть это будет лучший друг.

— У меня нет шансов. Артур ясно дал понять, что я его не интересую, впрочем, как и все остальные парни.

— Да ладно! Он же пялится на тебя, ищет в толпе глазами. Сегодня утром только и делал, что разглядывал тебя, и ты бы заметил, если бы не страдал от похмелья, лежа на столе.

— Он поговорить хотел о деле, — Мерлин вздохнул, рассказать Уиллу о плане Артура он не мог, а как еще объяснить его интерес не знал. — Ничего больше. Я же говорю, я пытался, а он отшил меня прямым текстом. Так что быть нам вместе только когда…небо упадет на землю.

— Отшил тебя? Как тебя вообще можно отшить? — Уилл нервно рассмеялся и похлопал Мерлина по плечу. — Он либо идиот, либо просто испугался. Ты… лучшее, что может случиться с человеком.

Уилл облизнул губы и отвел взгляд. Мерлин остановился и осторожно повернулся к нему. Вообще-то он ожидал… ждал, когда Уилл признается в чем-то подобном. Мерлин ведь тоже не идиот, он замечал и взгляды, и улыбки, но всегда думал, что это пройдет. А уж когда Уилл начал таскаться на каждую тренировку футбольной команды, то и вовсе расслабился. А теперь… конечно, это было очень приятно, всегда приятно знать, что кто-то думает о тебе так, но как же не к месту! Если Уилл надеялся, что разочаровавшись в Артуре, Мерлин найдет утешение с ним, то он жестоко ошибался.

— Я… — начал Мерлин.

— Стой, — прервал его Уилл. — Я сказал это не для того, чтобы признаться тебе в чем-то, просто решил поддержать. Ты в безопасности, Мерлин, а я по-прежнему твой лучший друг и никто больше.

— Но, твои слова…

— Относились к тому, что твой Артур сам не понимает, какой он идиот, раз отказывается от тебя, — Уилл поднял взгляд на Мерлина. 

— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся в ответ тот.

* * *

Весь следующий день на занятиях Мерлин пристально разглядывал Перси и Ланса. Первый производил впечатление надежного как скала парня, не способного даже на ложь, не то что на предательство. Ланс же действительно был слишком хорошим и честным, чтобы умышленно кого-то подставлять. Нужно быть полным придурком (одним словом — Артуром), чтобы их заподозрить. О трех других парнях Мерлин почти ничего не знал. Разве что Мордред был самым младшим из футбольной команды, Овейн неплохо играл, а Вэл смотрел на всех с таким презрением, что непонятно было, как он до сих пор не лопнул от собственной важности. Вот последний как раз и был отличным кандидатом в шпионы и предатели. Мерлин решил расспросить его с особой тщательностью, но так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Первое интервью было назначено сразу после занятий в кабинете тренера Килгарры. Там Мерлина уже ждали Мордред и Овейн. Выглядели они обычно, не волновались и даже не подозревали, что им сейчас устроят настоящий допрос. 

Артур лично выдал Мерлину список вопросов, которые обязательно должны вывести шпиона на чистую воду. Мерлин сомневался, что тот поведется и выдаст себя, но попробовать стоило. От себя он добавил в список еще пару пунктов, да перефразировал почти все имеющиеся, те звучали пафосно и часто даже смешно. Артур явно не был силен в построении предложений и вообще в родном языке.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Мерлин и поправил на груди большой круглый значок с логотипом газеты. Именно в него была вмонтирована маленькая камера. — Готовы?

— Поговорить о любимой игре? Всегда! — ответил Овейн.

— Не только об игре. Читателям будет интересно узнать немного больше о вас самих.

— Только не говори, что ты из желтой прессы! — в притворном ужасе поднял руки Мордред.

— Ты что, — пихнул его плечом Овейн, — ведь это означает, что мы стали знамениты!

Они оба расхохотались, а Мерлин расслабился. Обычные ребята, любят пошутить и явно наслаждаются тем, что делают — игрой в футбол. Кажется, тренер Килгарра собрал под своим крылом настоящих фанатиков своего дела.

— Начнем, — Мерлин открыл блокнот, взял ручку и приготовился записывать. Он не особо доверял цифровым технологиям, да и простые листы бумаги и ручка его успокаивали и настраивали на нужный лад.

Вопросы Мерлин успел выучить наизусть. Так их можно незаметно ввернуть в разговор, подобрав наилучший момент…

Овейн и Мордред весело отвечали, иногда переглядываясь и смеясь над шутками друг друга. О себе говорили охотно, даже о девушках и семье — некоторые предпочитали этого избегать. Овейн поделился забавным случаем, как встречался однажды с одной из поклонниц футбола, которая понятия не имела кто такой вратарь, зато знала по именам всю футбольную команду. 

— С ней было интересно ровно до того момента, как она достала общую фотографию нашей команды, где добрая половина из нас была обведена сердечками! Я даже испугался немного и постарался как можно быстрее отвязаться от нее. Девушка явно сюда не учиться приехала, а искать приключений на свою хорошенькую попку, вот только мозгов на то, как правильно это сделать, у нее не хватило.

Мордред честно признался, что девушек у него было всего две, включая ту, с которой он сейчас встречается. Она тоже была из колледжа, причем старше него и гораздо опытнее… Но он не обращал внимание на такие мелочи. 

— Я люблю ее, и это главное, — улыбался он. — Это сложное чувство… я ведь рос без родителей, и мне всегда не хватало чего-то такого… Хоть мне и попался хороший приют с замечательными людьми, работающими там, но родительскую любовь ничто не заменит. Так же как и любовь парня к девушке, которую я испытываю сейчас.

Мерлин чувствовал, как растет симпатия к этим двоим с каждым сказанным ими словом. Они совершенно не походили на манипуляторов, были искренни и позволили себе открыться ему, не боясь, что потом он извратит их слова для свой статьи.

— А как вы относитесь к капитану своей команды Артуру Пендрагону? — напоследок спросил Мерлин.

— О нет, это подвох! Если мы ответим неправильно, нас выкинут из команды! — в притворном ужасе воскликнул Овейн.

— Бери выше, вышвырнут из колледжа за неуважение к фамилии Пендрагон, — Мордред тяжело вздохнул и подмигнул Мерлину. — Не слушай нас, байки про Артура и его отца гуляют в команде уже очень давно, как мне сказали…

— И никто на них не обижается. Артур умеет различать шутки и злобные высказывания, которые позволяют себе наши недоброжелатели, — поддержал его Овейн.

— Артур молодец, все терпит, настоящий лидер! За ним хочется идти, его хочется поддерживать. 

— У нас в команде даже никто не метит на его место, все понимают, что пока он с нами, другого капитана не будет.

Мерлин вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на него. Вот что может быть мотивом… дискредитировать Артура, чтобы вынудить его уйти, а после занять его место!

— А если… если бы Артура не было, допустим. То, кто был бы вашим капитаном?

— Сложно сказать, — Мордред озадаченно взглянул на Овейна.

— Наверное, Гвейн или Вэл… Гвейн отличный игрок, но слишком увлекается своими похождениями по девчонкам и ненавидит ответственность. Вэл же старается изо всех сил выглядеть круче нас, но у него не очень-то получается. Мне кажется… не знаю, нельзя так говорить о своих товарищах, но он не всегда честно играет. И на поле, и в жизни. 

— Странный тип, — добавил Мордред.

Мерлин готов был их расцеловать. Все подтверждало версию, что шпион — Вэл! Так должно было быть, потому что все остальные были слишком хорошими, порядочными парнями, и Мерлин им верил. А он не привык ошибаться в людях. А Артуру нужно было просто откровенно поговорить со своими ребятами, и его проблема решилась бы почти сразу.

 

Следующее интервью было назначено на вечер, и Мерлин был рад поболтать с Леоном и Элом. Их никто ни в чем не подозревал, и можно было расслабиться. Хотя, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, Мерлин и им задал контрольные вопросы и снова выслушал дифирамбы Артуру Пендрагону. Еще немного, и он начнет сомневаться, что Артур ловит какого-то там шпиона, а не просто решил досадить ему таким изощренным способом. Мерлин чувствовал, что чисто из духа противоречия скоро возненавидит Артура, несмотря на влечение к нему.

А потом наступили выходные с круговертью встреч, незамысловатых развлечений и ночной работы над статьей. В эти дни Мерлин почти не видел Артура, чему был очень рад. В темноте своей комнаты, глядя на раскрытый документ на экране компьютера и слушая тихое сопение Уилла на соседней кровати, он мог привести свои мысли и чувства в порядок. Нужно было понять, что именно он чувствует к Артуру и как с этим быть. С Артуром нельзя было действовать, как с любым другим, нельзя было подойти и назначить ему свидание. Мерлин вообще никогда раньше не интересовался теми, кто физически не сможет заинтересоваться им. Это было сложно, горько и так безнадежно, черт бы побрал этого Артура Пендрагона! И, глядя на начинающее светлеть небо, Мерлин решил оставить все на волю судьбы.

* * *

Проведя интервью со всеми игроками футбольной команды, задав пару вопросов тренеру Килгарре, написав черновой вариант статьи (кроме маленького кусочка, недостающего интервью), Мерлин отправился к Артуру. Их тренировки закончились, в них просто больше не было смысла. Мерлин немного жалел о том, что теперь не видит Артура каждый день. Все материалы для расследования он передал ему три дня назад и, кажется, окончательно перестал интересовать его.

После разговора с Вэлом Мерлин на все сто уверился, что именно он и есть шпион. Тот вел себя высокомерно, словно перед ним сидел не журналист, а какая-то прислуга, обязанная лизать ему зад и чистить ботинки. Об Артуре отзывался преувеличенно хорошо и явно темнил.

— Что для тебя работа в команде? — спросил его Мерлин. — Поддерживают ли друг друга игроки или каждый сам за себя?

— В этой жизни каждый сам за себя, — ответил Вэл. — Я вижу во всех них соперников, а вовсе не друзей. 

Если шпионом был не Вэл, то вообще никто, Мерлин был уверен. И теперь ему нужно было донести эту мысль до Артура. И заодно взять интервью у него, ведь статья не может обойтись без разговора с капитаном команды. Для ответов Артура отводилось больше всего места. Ради него статью прочтут даже те, кто футболом никогда не интересовался.

Мерлин подошел к Артуру после одного из совместных занятий. Под любопытными взглядами постоянно окружающих Пендрагона девчонок он непринужденно (то есть, он надеялся, что его деревянный голос и подрагивающие от волнения руки примут за непринужденность) поинтересовался, в какое время тому удобно провести интервью. 

— А когда выйдет статья? — тут же поинтересовалась София. Мерлин возненавидел ее уже за то, как она поджимала губки и украдкой следила за реакцией Артура на это.

— В декабре, — ответил Мерлин.

— А ты можешь спросить Артура, кто из нас ему больше нравится, и написать об этом в статье? — захихикала Вивиан.

— Не думаю, — Мерлин отступил на шаг под напором наглых девиц. Похоже, они считали, что Артур — собственность одной из них, но никак не могли решить кого именно. Мнение Артура при этом совершенно не учитывалось. Наверное, будь он страшным прыщавым хиляком, ничего бы не изменилось, ведь у Артура был бы все тот же отец и все столько же денег.

— Отстаньте от него, — вмешался Гвейн. — Лучше обратите внимание на меня. 

София и Вивиан рассмеялась, сочтя его слова глупой шуткой, а Мерлин серьезно вознамерился бежать. Но тут его обняли за плечи, прижали к теплому боку и шепнули на ухо:

— Сегодня в восемь вечера у меня в комнате.

Мерлин сглотнул, повернулся, чтобы ответить Артуру, но того уже и след простыл. Осталось только ускользающее тепло его тела, ощущение его пальцев на плече и щекотки от его дыхания у уха. Мерлин оглянулся. Ему казалось, что его объятие с Артуром должен был видеть весь колледж, но никто не обратил на них внимание. Даже девушки увлеклись разглядыванием новой сумки своей заклятой подруги, а друзья Артура о чем-то разговаривали в противоположном конце аудитории. Неужели… неужели Мерлин сошел с ума, и теперь ему мерещатся объятия Артура? 

Весь остаток дня Мерлин просидел словно на иголках, невпопад отчая на вопросы обеспокоенного Уилла, и молил, чтобы преподаватели не вздумали его сегодня спросить. Те, к счастью, знали его как ответственного студента-отличника и не стремились проверить знания. 

После занятий Мерлин решил прогуляться. Он бродил по узким дорожкам вокруг колледжа, разгребая ногами пожухлые осенние листья, подставлял лицо холодным порывам ветра и старался успокоиться. На краю холма он остановился. Развел руки в стороны и побежал вниз, смеясь и чувствуя себя невероятно свободным и почти счастливым. Он не заметил, что издалека за ним кто-то наблюдает. Высокий спортивный парень с растрепавшимися на ветру светлыми волосами тепло улыбнулся, засунул руки поглубже в карманы и поспешил уйти, пока его не обнаружили…

Едва дотерпев до вечера, ровно в восемь Мерлин стоял перед дверью Артура и не решался постучать. Конечно, он не будет с Артуром один, в комнате еще живет Гвейн, но все-таки наблюдать Артура в почти домашней обстановке, расслабленного и уставшего к вечеру, это… Мерлин запомнит это в деталях, чтобы потом фантазировать о том, что могло бы быть дальше. Даже сейчас он зачем-то подготовился ко всему, хоть и понимал, что это напрасно.

Спустя пять минут, почувствовав себя совсем уж глупо, Мерлин постучал.

Дверь открылась мгновенно, словно Артур караулил его у порога (и наблюдал за его метаниями в глазок, с него станется). В комнате за спиной Артура горел теплый приглушенный свет и было пусто. То есть, кровати и все прочее никуда не делось, а вот Гвейна там не было. Мерлин даже шею вытянул, чтобы рассмотреть получше, а потом взглянул на Артура: тот с усмешкой наблюдал за ним. Затем посторонился и сделал приглашающий жест. Мерлин облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы и прошел в комнату, которая теперь выглядела гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз, после ограбления.

Артур жестом указал на свою кровать, и Мерлин сел, чувствуя себя невинной жертвой, попавшей в руки маньяка.

— Я… — Мерлин нервно сглотнул и закусил губу. Он совершенно не понимал, что от него нужно Артуру и зачем тот выпроводил Гвейна. Ведь ясно же дал понять, что парни его не интересуют, Мерлин его не интересует, а теперь…

— Ты хотел задать мне пару вопросов и получить интересующие тебя ответы, — улыбнулся Артур. Он расположился у окна, расслабленно прислонился к подоконнику и явно наслаждался происходящим.

— Да, да, — Мерлин поспешно достал блокнот и почувствовал себя увереннее. 

Он начал издалека. Спросил о футболе, о команде, о том, сложно ли быть капитаном и какие отношения сложились у Артура с тренером и ребятами. Артур охотно отвечал, пристально глядя на Мерлина, изучая то его глаза, то губы, то пальцы, сжимающие ручку… 

— Расскажи о своей личной жизни, — деловым тоном попросил Мерлин. — Многие читатели хотели бы знать о твоих вкусах. Что ценишь в отношениях? Есть ли у тебя кто-нибудь на данный момент?

— М-м… простой вопрос, — Артур чуть передернул плечами. — Для меня в отношениях главное уважение. Мне важно ценить человека, с которым я просыпаюсь рядом. Скажем, за острый ум, язвительный язычок или литературный талант. Внешность для меня вторична, хотя мне, несомненно, нравятся и удивительного цвета глаза, и полные губы, и эти невероятно острые скулы, и даже замечательные оттопыренные уши.

Мерлин вытаращился на него, открыв рот. Это удар под дых. Какого черта Артур вдруг начал к нему подкатывать, причем так активно и откровенно, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Мерлин падет к его ногам, едва заслышит комплименты?! Вот уж… скотина же он! Но Мерлин тоже умеет играть не по правилам.

— М-м… думаю, я могу угадать, кому принадлежит твое сердце, — протянул Мерлин и притворно задумался. — София будет рада узнать, что ты предпочел ее Вивиан. И ты прав, ее стихотворение на прошлом занятии было великолепно.

— Мерлин… — Артур нахмурился. Наверняка из-за того, что его гениальный план провалился, и Мерлин не валялся в его ногах, польщенный оказанной честью.

— О да! Знаешь, София мне тоже нравится больше. Она хоть и смахивает на несовершеннолетнюю школьницу с ее невинным взглядом и нежным голоском, но видно, что она опытна в постели. И я уверен, что она побьет любую соперницу, посмевшую заинтересованно взглянуть в твою сторону.

— Мерлин, — повторил Артур, — что ты несешь?

— А еще, — ослепительно улыбнулся тот, войдя во вкус, — она полюбит футбол так же, как любишь его ты! Поверь мне, ей понравится учиться забивать голы и выслушивать часовую лекцию о правилах игры!

Артур отлепился от подоконника, нащупал за спиной скомканную футболку и запустил ею в Мерлина. Большого вреда она, конечно, не причинила, но Мерлин имел глупость отвлечься на нее, в то время как Артур молниеносно оказался рядом, сгреб его в охапку и требовательно поцеловал.

Мерлин… Мерлин мечтал об этом уже пару недель и даже что-то подобное видел во сне, и как ни хотелось ему оттолкнуть Артура, обозвать придурком и вмазать ему кулаком в нос, другое желание пересилило все. Истинное, еще хрупкое, робкое чувство, которое получило, наконец, желанную подпитку. И Мерлин, побрыкавшись пару секунд, ответил на поцелуй и прижался к Артуру крепче. Не было никаких сомнений, что тот тщательно готовил этот вечер: выпроводил Гвейна и даже прибрался в комнате. Мерлину следовало бы оценить… но к тому моменту все мысли выветрились у него из головы. Артур нетерпеливо ласкал его рот, шарил руками по спине, задрав футболку и добравшись до голой кожи. Мерлин же в ответ льнул к его ладоням и тихо стонал. Обычно ему не сносило голову от простых поцелуев и пары невинных ласк, они даже заводили его не всегда, но теперь… теперь он готов был кончить прямо так, просто от осознания, что это Артур делает с ним такое, что он рядом и однозначно предпочитает его всему остальному миру. Хотя бы в данный определенный момент времени.

Артур уронил Мерлина на спину и навис сверху. Оглядел его с макушки до пят, задержавшись на миг на лице, губах, груди, паху…

— А ты у нас большой мальчик, — прошептал Артур на ухо Мерлину, — но есть кое-кто побольше.

Мерлин фыркнул и пнул его в бедро. 

— Ты самодовольный осел! Задница!

— До задницы мы еще сегодня доберемся, — Артур прищурился, примериваясь, с чего бы начать, словно Мерлин был большим куском его любимого торта, — но пока еще слишком рано, мой хороший.

— Болван! — Мерлин рассмеялся, когда Артур снял с него футболку и обхватил губами сосок, щекотно и возбуждающе одновременно. Мерлин шире развел ноги, позволяя Артуру удобнее устроиться между ними, и потянулся к ремню его джинсов. Неловко, наощупь он расстегнул их и попытался немного приспустить. А затем накрыл ладонью член Артура… тот уже был в полной боевой готовности и успел оставить на белье влажное пятно. Похоже, не только Мерлин здесь перевозбудился как подросток, Артур тоже не мог держать себя в руках.

Мерлин замер и вздохнул поглубже. Не кто-нибудь, а он вызывал такую реакцию у Артура… невероятно!

— Только не говори, что ты уже все, — Артур оторвался от изучения его груди и обеспокоенно взглянул на него.

Мерлин отрицательно помотал головой и указал на свой красноречиво топорщащийся пах.

— Просто не верится, что я здесь с тобой.

— Да, я хорош! — Артур подмигнул ему.

В отместку Мерлин сжал его член и медленно провел большим пальцем по головке. Он тоже кое-что умеет, особенно, доводить парней до оргазма. Но у Артура на этот счет было свое мнение. Он быстро избавил Мерлина от остатков одежды, ловко подложил подушку ему под задницу и устроился меж его разведенных ног.

Мерлин успел только отметить, что смотреть на Артура с этого ракурса ему невероятно нравится, а потом… потом тот наклонился и лизнул головку его члена. Мерлина выгнуло на кровати, тело словно прошил электрический разряд. Артур по-хозяйски положил руки ему на колени и облизнулся... И Мерлин потерял остатки разума. Больше не хватало сил ни на разговоры, ни на какие-либо связные мысли. Он мог только чувствовать и смотреть, смотреть, как Артур накрывает ртом его член, как насаживается сильнее, вбирает в себя его плоть, позволяя проникнуть глубоко в горло, и все это время неотрывно наблюдает за его реакцией. Мерлину оставалось только слушать совершенно неприличные чмокающие, чавкающие звуки. Ощущения накрывали его с головой. Он знал только, что руки Артура, сначала удобно поддерживающие его за ягодицы, теперь переместились к анусу. Они поглаживали, надавливали, не проникая, лишь дразня и обещая большее. Мерлин уже непрерывно всхлипывал и подавался бедрами вверх и пропустил момент, когда внутри оказался первый палец. Мерлин распахнул глаза, Артур выпустил изо рта его член.

— Ты же не думал, что сегодня только твой праздник, — хрипло проговорил он. Мерлин неопределенно дернул головой и промычал что-то невразумительное.

Артур растягивал его медленно, тщательно следя за реакцией, ловя каждую эмоцию. Он явно не хотел причинить боль и, вопреки бахвальству, прежде всего заботился о его чувствах, а не о своих. К первому пальцу добавился второй, затем третий. Мерлин старался не морщиться, когда было немного больно, боясь, что Артур остановится. Только не сейчас! Когда хотелось почувствовать себя единым целым с ним, отдаться полностью, душой и телом, вверяя ему всего себя. Это не было обычным сексом, больше похожим на набор физических упражнений. И даже не было похоже на первый раз, когда Мерлин, несомненно, что-то испытывал к своему партнеру, безмерно доверял и думал, что влюблен… Нет, на этот раз чувства действительно были настоящими и ощущения во сто раз сильнее. Хотя Артур сказал бы, что он просто гораздо лучший любовник, чем все предыдущие партнеры Мерлина вместе взятые. Все два, если быть точным… и тот, на вечеринке Ланса, которого он даже не помнил.

Мерлин очнулся от своих мыслей, когда почувствовал странную пустоту, а Артур исчез из его поля зрения. Но в следующий момент появился, держа презерватив и полупустой флакон смазки, содержимое которого уже успело вылиться на постель, и Мерлин теперь лежал в этой луже… Не самое романтичное ощущение.

— Может, переместимся на кровать Гвейна? — предложил Артур, озадаченно оглядывая собственную испорченную простынь.

— Фу, — скривился Мерлин.

— Да брось, он редко здесь ночует, да и постельное белье менял сегодня днем. Ну и… мне надо ему немного отомстить. Есть за что.

— М?

— Он признался, что на самом деле никакого шпиона не было, а пакости моей команде и погром тут устроила одна из его бывших пассий. Собственно, все та же любимая сестра моей сестры, Моргауза.

— А она его ничем не заразила?..

— О! — Артур вытаращился на него и рассмеялся. — К сожалению, нет, они расстались раньше. Вот поэтому мы и должны как следует ему отомстить.

— Ну только если так… эй! — Мерлин не успел опомниться, как Артур подхватил его на руки и перенес на соседнюю кровать.

— Знаешь, я собираюсь употребить все свое влияние и добиться, чтобы нас поселили в одну комнату, — заговорщицки сообщил он. — И мне плевать, что скажет отец, пора ему уже принять меня таким, какой я есть.

Артур ловко перевернулся Мерлина на живот, заставил его приподняться и оттопырить задницу и пробормотал что-то похожее на «Идеально!». Мерлин не стал возмущаться (не было сил), лишь уткнулся носом в ладони и постарался дышать глубже. Через мгновение в его анус уткнулась головка члена, и Мерлин задрожал от предвкушения. Артур входил медленно, давая ему время привыкнуть и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. У Мерлина слишком давно никого не было, но он так хотел Артура, что почти не замечал боли. А когда тот коснулся его ягодиц пахом, замер на несколько мгновений, а потом сделал первый пробный толчок, то и вовсе забыл обо всем. 

Вскоре уже Артур вбивался в него в рваном бешеном темпе, оставляя синяки от пальцев на светлой коже и клеймя, клеймя его своими метками, своим запахом, своими чувствами. Мерлин ощущал его внутри себя, наслаждаясь этой заполненностью, кайфом, граничащим с мучением. Член Артура и правда оказался большим… идеальным, чтобы от этого просто сносило крышу!

Почти дойдя до пика, Артур остановился, перевернул Мерлина на спину, глубоко поцеловал и одним плавным движением вошел в него вновь.

— Хочу… видеть… твои… глаза… когда… ты… кончишь… — выдохнул он. 

Мерлин метался по кровати, сжимая в кулаках простынь, выгибаясь под Артуром и срывая горло криками. Это было невероятно, идеально! Словно они подходили друг другу, как две половинки одного целого. 

Мерлин замер, когда глубоко внутри него Артур кончил, а потом излился сам, повинуясь сильной руке на своем члене. Хватило всего пары движений, хотя, Мерлин был уверен, можно было обойтись и вовсе без них…

* * *

— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, есть ли у тебя кто-нибудь, — спустя час, сказал Мерлин. Он все еще лежал на кровати, отдыхая от второго раунда, который прошел более… энергично (Мерлину пришлось скакать верхом на Артуре, доказывая, что он способен не только лежать и получать удовольствие), и лениво размышлял, как бы дотянуться до блокнота и записать пару идей для статьи.

— М-м… придумай что-нибудь сам, — сонно отмахнулся от него Артур. 

— Эй, — Мерлин пихнул его в бок. — Ты должен отвечать на вопросы!

— Неправда. На этот можешь ответить только ты, — он приоткрыл один глаз. — Вдруг ты использовал меня на одну ночь, как многие мечтают сделать.

Мерлин засопел, поражаясь его наглости, а потом улыбнулся. Только что развеялся его главный страх: Артур не собирался делать вид, что ничего не было, он действительно планировал быть с ним.

— Но почему ты все эти дни делал вид, будто я тебя не интересую? 

— Потому что я должен был узнать тебя получше и понять твои истинные мотивы. Ты понравился мне сразу, Мерлин, еще до того, как задумал писать свою дурацкую статью, — Артур поднял голову и посмотрел на него. — Это ведь я уговорил Килгарру подать Гаюсу идею написать о футболе, ну а после смог сделать так, чтобы тебя отдали мне в рабство.

— Ты…

— Да, — Артур вздохнул, ему явно не хотелось признаваться, но он решил быть откровенным. — Я приметил тебя еще на первом курсе, но не мог подойти и просто позвать на свидание. По многим причинам, главной из которых был мой отец. Я должен был понять, стоишь ли ты того, чтобы я поставил ему ультиматум: либо он принимает меня с моей ориентацией, либо путь лишает наследства и выгоняет из дома.

Мерлин сглотнул. Такое признание стоило очень-очень дорого… такое поведение бесценно.

— И что твой отец?..

— Он не захотел терять меня, поэтому все хорошо... будет когда-нибудь. Но в ближайшее время нас ждет несколько неожиданных визитов и пара инспекций.

Мерлин хотел ответить, что сможет произвести хорошее впечатление, что он вообще умеет ладить с родителями, но раздался стук в дверь. Неужели, Утер? Мерлин в панике уставился на Артура, тот недоуменно пожал плечами.

— Если связать веревку из простыней, то я смогу спуститься к себе в комнату через окно, — прошептал Мерлин.

— И сверкнуть голой задницей на весь кампус? — Артур усмехнулся. — Прости, но теперь все это, — он выразительно окинул Мерлина взглядом, — принадлежит мне, а я не слишком-то люблю делиться.

— Думаешь, лучше будет, если твой отец застанет меня голым и затраханным в твоей кровати?

— Грубо говоря, это кровать Гвейна.

— О да, он сразу же поверит, что я парень Гвейна и поэтому сижу здесь без одежды в его отсутствие и развлекаю тебя анекдотами!

— Начнем вязать веревку? — Артур едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Ему явно было слишком хорошо, чтобы волноваться по пустякам.

— Эй! — раздался из-за двери голос Уилла. — Я знаю, что вы оба там, потому что — черт вас возьми! — я слышу вашу возню уже больше часа. Так что либо успокойтесь уже, либо найдите мне кого-нибудь, с кем я смогу заняться тем же! И да, Мерлин, я знаю, что ты там, потому что ты сам сказал, куда пошел, да и твой голос я узнал. Примерно так же, но гораздо тише, ты стонешь каждую ночь, когда тебе снится твой Пендрагон!

Затем раздались торопливые шаги, и все стихло. Мерлин повернулся к Артуру, несмело улыбнулся ему, а потом прыснул со смеху. Он и не думал, что они вели себя настолько громко!

— Боже, я почти никогда не слышал ни звука из этой комнаты и не думал, что…

— Не слышал, потому что Гвейн ночует здесь крайне редко и всегда один. 

— А ты? Я знаю, что здесь кто-то трахался три недели назад…

— У меня обычно нет времени на развлечения. А три недели назад меня и вовсе не было в кампусе, я ездил домой к матери.

— А со мной…

— А ты не развлечение, Мерлин, ты гораздо больше.

Мерлин просиял и полез к Артуру целоваться. Так уж и быть, они поберегут нервы Уилла и впредь постараются быть тише. А завтра Мерлин обязательно подарит другу беруши, потому что сдерживать себя во время секса с Артуром он больше одного дня не намерен!

* * *

Статья Мерлина вышла к Рождеству. Она получилась немного больше, чем заказывал Гаюс, но тот признал, что и сам не выкинул бы из нее ни слова. Артур, удостоившийся чести первым прочесть ее, признал, что эта лучшая статья о футболе, которую он когда-либо видел… хотя Мерлин все равно переврал правила игры и сделал упор вовсе не на спорте, а на игроках и их личной жизни. Мерлин и не возражал; больше всего места там занимало интервью с самим Артуром, которое завершалось информацией, что на данный момент (и навсегда, хотелось приписать Мерлину) его сердце занято.

К тому времени команда потеряла одного из игроков. Вэл перевелся в другой колледж, и Мерлин подозревал, что без вмешательства Артура тут не обошлось. Хоть тот и признался, что никакого шпиона на самом деле не было, но с помощью Мерлина (с помощью злостного обмана Мерлина!) он смог найти слабое звено в своей команде. Вэл понял, что в этом колледже ему никогда не стать лучшим, какие бы методы он ни выбрал, и воспользовался первым же шансом (предоставленным Артуром, Мерлин был уверен) перевестись.

В канун Рождества Артур явился в комнату Мерлина и Уилла очень рано и, не обращая внимания на их присутствие, вывалил из шкафа все вещи Мерлина и заявил, что с этого дня тот живет с ним. Гвейн милостиво согласился стать соседом Ланса, а Уилл вполне уживется с Мордредом (который, оказывается, встречался с Морганой, еще одной Пендрагон на голову Уилла, но это уже совсем другая история…). В общем, Мерлина в очередной раз не спросили (как и всех остальных), но он был этому только рад. К тому времени он целиком и полностью осознал, что влюблен в Артура по уши и что только рядом с ним может почувствовать себя по-настоящему счастливым.

— Извини, — сказал Мерлин, прощаясь с Уиллом на пороге их бывшей комнаты. — Я…

— Ты и так почти живешь у Артура, — улыбнулся тот. — А теперь будешь… не почти.

— Да… — Мерлин повернулся, чтобы уйти, но не сделал ни шага. Пора было расставить все точки над «и». — Уилл, скажи честно, на кого из футболистов ты запал?

Уилл сморщился, затем улыбнулся и рассмеялся в голос.

— Не волнуйся, не на Артура. Да и вообще ни на кого! 

— Но ты же сидишь там каждую тренировку…

— Уже нет. Неделю как нет. Я просто набрался смелости и подошел к человеку, ради которого приходил на поле. Это тренер Килгарра.

— Что?! — Мерлин вытаращился на него и закашлялся от удивления. 

— О нет, не то, что ты подумал! Он… — Уилл сглотнул и глубоко вздохнул. — Он мой отец, понимаешь. Мама призналась мне прошлой весной, когда я приезжал на каникулы.

Мерлин не нашелся что ответить, только продолжал таращиться на Уилла. В последнее время его слишком часто лишают дара речи…

— И Килгарра принял меня. Он знал, что у него может быть сын, ну а я очень похож на мать, так что сомнений не было. Он обрадовался, Мерлин, понимаешь!

— Конечно, — Мерлин шагнул к нему и обнял, похлопав по спине. — Ты отличный парень, Уилл, и по-другому и быть не могло!

Вот теперь Мерлин готов был уйти. Недалеко, всего лишь на этаж выше, но совершенно в другую жизнь. И пусть Артур теперь будет заставлять его стирать грязные носки и приносить завтрак в постель, Мерлин найдет способ справиться с его королевскими замашками. Ведь им обоим так нравилось их маленькое противостояние…

— Видишь, небо упало на землю, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — но оказалось, что там ему самое место.

— Согласен, — ответил Артур, поджидавший его на лестнице, и одной рукой легко и естественно обнял за плечи и прижал к себе, чтобы никогда не отпускать. Мерлин просиял от переполнявшего его счастья.

— И… я должен признаться тебе еще кое-в-чем, — шепнул ему на ухо Артур.

— В чем?

— На дне рождения Ланса… это я воспользовался ситуацией и затащил тебя в постель. Ты был настолько пьян, что не запомнил бы ничего, а я… просто не мог сдержаться и позволить, чтобы кто-то другой целовал и ласкал тебя. Ведь ты так активно приставал, что никто бы не сдержался.

Мерлин, уже ничему не удивляясь, вздохнул поглубже, выпутался из объятий Артура и от души отвесил ему подзатыльник. Артур строго взглянул на него, демонстративно сжал руку в кулак, а потом… расхохотался. 

— Люблю тебя, — просто резюмировал он и вновь приобнял Мерлина за плечи. А тот, ради разнообразия, не стал возражать.


End file.
